Trapped In Willow Manor
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Our lovely friends in the New Directions are trapped in a haunted house. Mysterious deaths and disappearances wrack them with fears. Who will survive and who will not? And where has Sue gone? Please R&R. Rating has been increased.
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N: And I've done it again! Sorry guys, I have too many ideas running through my head, haha. I know I'm a nut but I thought it was time I gave you all a nice horror fic. Couldn't resist. xD This was going to be a one-shot but I have no idea how long it would have been and I just thought I'd give something to grab interest. I like to play that way. The poem that starts this story is something I made up myself and it's like one of those legend type poems so yeah. xD**

**Kurt: What's going to happen to us?**

**Me: Don't know yet.**

**Blaine: I hate you already...**

**Kurt: Do you know something I don't Blaine?**

**Me: No, he doesn't. Kindly give the disclaimer Blaine.**

**Blaine: Um...KABG doesn't own Glee, nor does she know anyone who does.**

* * *

><p><em>Little old lady Holly Sack<em>

_Had her head axed by Mr. Paddywack_

_He shoved it up her chimney_

_Now he comes for you and me_

_So hide your children_

_Girls and boys_

_Or he'll silence their laughter_

_And happy noise_

_The time has come to disappear_

_Go away, we don't want you here_

_At this place death is the answer_

_Hiding here at Willow Manor  
><em>

* * *

><p>A match. A single solitary match was all it took to light a candle.<p>

But every time they tried, that odd wind blew it out.

No one knew where it was coming from. None of the windows were open. In fact, the kids were quite sure they hadn't been opened in years. They were rusted shut. There was only one answer to the wind.

Ghosts.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Tina Cohen-Chang asked from her spot on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her legs and knees up to her chest. The one solitary candle that they had managed to light sat burning its wick away in the middle of the circle. No one said anything.

Kurt Hummel looked positively bored as he studied his nails in the candlelight. "Don't suppose this house has a bathroom do you?" he asked, ignoring Tina's question.

Rachel Berry turned her head and looked at him sharply. "Are you kidding me Kurt? We are stuck in this old house, probably doomed to die and never see our name in lights and all you care about is whether or not it has a bathroom?" Kurt threw her a scathing glare, one of his famous bitch faces that everyone seemed to cower from.

"I need to keep up appearances," he hissed. Rachel rolled her eyes and the eighteen year old looked ready to go off. His hand was caught by the boy on his other side and Kurt turned his eyes on him.

"Don't baby," the boy said. One Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend, locked his eyes with Kurt's and in the dim glow of the candlelight, Kurt could see the gold flecks in the hazel orbs staring back at him, sparkle. He drew a calming breath and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Tina said.

The four of them sat huddled around their candle. They wondered how the others were doing. Rachel wished she had gone with Finn Hudson, her boyfriend and Kurt's stepbrother. No doubt Tina was wishing she was with Mike Chang, her boyfriend. But no.

The entire group of McKinley High's New Directions had been split, but not by choice. Kurt and Blaine had only been smart enough to keep hold of each other's hands the entire time. The four of them didn't know where their friends were.

"Probably wherever everyone else is," Blaine said. Mr. Schuester was their choir teacher.

"As long as he's not with Coach Sylvester," Kurt said. The tall pale boy scoffed, still studying his nails. "No idea why she had to come on this trip."

Rachel sighed and looked at the candle. "She convinced Figgins we needed an extra chaperone."

Kurt scoffed again. He stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "What are you doing?" Tina asked.

"We're not going to find anyone else by sitting around a stupid candle," he said.

Rachel jumped to her feet and glared him in the eye the best she could, fisting her hands. "Are you crazy Kurt? There's obviously something up with this house and if we all go wandering off, we'll go missing too!"

Kurt felt the need to get right up in her face. "Newsflash Rachel, to the others, we _are_ missing!"

Blaine glanced between his boyfriend and the hobbit girl. "Hate to be the barer of bad news Rach," he said. "But Kurt's right. They're missing to us and we're missing to them."

Tina looked between the three of them, not budging from her spot. She bit her lip. Clearly she was torn. "If we stay here though, they might find us easier," she commented. Kurt turned his eyes on his Asian friend and gave her a sort of half-smile thing.

"But if we just stay in one place, whatever's in this house might get us faster." Tina sucked in a breath. She wondered how the hell Kurt could talk about something like that so nonchalantly. "So you girls can stay in case any of the others show up. Blaine and I are going looking for people," he finished. He glanced at Blaine who gave both girls an apologetic look, squeezed Kurt's hand and the two of them traipsed out of the room. Rachel plopped back on the floor by Tina, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you sure we should have left them?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulder as his boyfriend pulled him along through the depths of the old creepy house. Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Blaine. With darkness hounding in on all sides, he could barely make out the figure of the other boy.<p>

"Love, you're not scared are you?" he asked. Blaine looked at him for a moment and shook his head, before remembering that Kurt probably couldn't see him very well but as soon as he opened his mouth to say no, Kurt went on. "Good. But I want you to stay with me." How the hell did he manage to see Blaine shaking his head?

The two boys continued on their traipse through the old house and Kurt started on the stairs to the third floor. They'd been sitting in a room on the second floor. The old stairs creaked under their weight.

"Who's there?" a voice called out and the two froze.

"Britt?" Kurt asked. A figure stood from a spot by the banister on the steps. The light from the flashlight she was holding revealed her blond head and cheerleading uniform. Brittany S. Pierce, another of their friends. "How do you have a flashlight?" Kurt went on.

The girl gave him a bright sunny smile, not exactly in place for the situation. "Lord Tubbington packed it for me. He said it should scare away spooks," she said. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances.

Lord Tubbington, was Brittany's cat.

Deciding not to question further, Kurt held out his free hand, intending for Brittany to take it. But the girl shook her head.

"I can't go anywhere Kurt. I told Santana I'd wait right here for her."

Kurt swallowed, wondering how long ago that had been. If it was long enough, than something might have happened to Santana. The question was, what? But he knew that would never appeal to Brittany. He knew she'd continue waiting with her bright smile unless he gave her a reality check or something. He didn't have the heart. He'd rather Brittany be all bright and cheerful than scared. He had no idea what would happen if she was scared.

"Um…okay Brittany. Well, we'll see you later than," he said. She grinned and waved and Kurt continued pulling Blaine up the stairs, renewed urgency in his step.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt?" he asked again.

"We're going to find Santana," Kurt finally said.

"What?"

The taller boy looked back at his boyfriend and sighed. "I have a feeling Brittany's been waiting for quite a while. If Satan hasn't returned yet, odds are she's not going to. So we're going to look for her,"

Blaine bit his lip. He wasn't going to tell Kurt this but he had a feeling something bad had happened.

The two boys crept along the corridor Kurt silently wishing Brittany had agreed to come along with them. He wanted that flashlight. One hand still gripped Blaine's while the other was stretched out in front of him. He was swinging it back and forth until it pushed a door open with a creak.

They stopped. Kurt glanced toward Blaine who squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt responded, melting against his boyfriend's figure before his head cleared and he pulled away.

"Remind me when we get home, to take care of this tension," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded.

"If we get home," Blaine muttered under his breath as Kurt tightened his grip and pushed the door open.

The first thing both boys noticed was that this room was oddly full of candlelight. Kurt crept forward into the room, pulling Blaine behind him. His eyes crossed the room only to find Santana standing in a corner. The Latina cheerleader was frozen stiff, her eyes raised to the ceiling and her mouth wide open. She didn't notice the two boys had entered.

"Santana?" Kurt whispered. The girl jolted and looked at him with frightened eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Santana didn't answer. She merely pointed up.

Kurt and Blaine raised their eyes to the ceiling and Kurt stumbled back into Blaine, the latter letting out a yelp. A large red stain spread across the ceiling and it was dripping, forming a puddle on the floor.

Blood.

Fresh blood.

Without a beat, Kurt darted across the room and grabbed Santana's hand with his free one before turning and bolting back to the staircase. Only then did the three stop to catch their breath. Kurt refused to let go of Blaine's hand.

Brittany squealed and ran up the stairs, throwing her arms around Santana. Kurt took a few beats before he stood up straight again and looked at the two girls.

"Don't separate," he told him. Gripping Blaine's hand tighter, he turned to start up the stairs to the fourth floor. "Come on Blaine."

"Kurt, where are we going?" Kurt turned to look at him.

"To investigate the source of that blood." Blaine stared at him wide-eyed, like he thought he was crazy.

Santana immediately grabbed Kurt's arm. "Are you loco?" she asked, using the Spanish term for crazy. "No porcelain, we need to stay far away from that room!" She shook her dark head and Kurt pulled his arm free. He narrowed his eyes.

"What if one of our friends is hurt? I'm not going to leave them to bleed out Santana!"

Their conversation was broken by a shrill scream. "That was Quinn," Blaine said quietly. The four of them glanced at each other and darted up the stairs to the fourth floor, Kurt's hand in Blaine's, Blaine's other hand in Brittany's, and Brittany's free hand in Santana's. Kurt was leading the way.

Reaching the fourth floor, the pale boy pulled them along as he bolted down the hallway, right into the room that would have been leaking the blood. Quinn was standing in the room, her face as white as a sheet.

"Quinn!" Kurt yelled. None of the others seemed to have a voice. She was trembling and her head turned abruptly in his direction. Kurt saw the fear in her eyes as he turned to look at what had caused her to scream and all his breath left his throat.

There was a body, a mutilated body on the ground, but one whose face was still clearly intact. They knew who it was. Mr. Schue. He was dead. Mr. Schue was dead and there was no hope for the rest of them.

"Oh…my…Gaga…" Kurt whispered.

Blaine pushed his way through, dropping Brittany's hand but never letting go of Kurt's. Tentatively, he reached his hand out and slid it into Quinn's. He gave her a gentle tug.

Quinn looked at him and allowed Blaine to pull her from the room. She ran into Santana and Brittany's arms. Kurt stayed staring at the body of their choir teacher. It was Brittany, surprisingly who voiced what they were all thinking.

"Who else is dead already?"

No one said anything. Kurt finally snapped out of his reverie. Gripping Blaine's hand, he pushed through the girls, grabbing Quinn's as he went. "Come on. We're taking you girls to Rachel and Tina. I don't want you leaving them."

Santana looked at him. "What about the others though?"

Blaine was the one to speak. "Let Kurt and I track them down. We'll get everyone together in that room," he said.

All of them were wondering the same thing. What if anyone else was dead?

Silence covered them all as Kurt and Blaine led them down two flights of stairs and back to the room where Tina and Rachel were. Kurt was relieved when they entered the room and found that Mercedes and Sugar seemed to have joined Rachel and Tina.

"Oh thank God!" Rachel shouted, standing up and wrapping her arms around Kurt in a hug. He stiffened. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kurt pushed her back and looked at the four girls as Santana, Brittany, and Quinn went around hugging their friends. "Mr. Schue is dead," he said shortly. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar all stared at him in shock.

"Something or someone mutilated him," Blaine went on. Quinn was quietly sobbing.

Kurt was quite sure that they were all wondering about the others.

"You girls stay here," he said. "Blaine and I are going to look for the others."

Rachel again flipped a lid. "Are you nuts? Kurt, Mr. Schue is dead! It's not safe!"

Kurt turned a dark eye on her. "And what if our other friends are in trouble? What if they're struggling to survive? What if they might be dead too? What if Finn…is dead?" The last question was whispered and it was at that moment that Rachel seemed to get exactly how scared he was. But Kurt was strong. He was not going to let this get to him.

Mercedes stepped forward. She hugged both Kurt and Blaine tightly and had only one thing to say to them. "Be Careful."

The two boys nodded, gripping to each other tightly. They turned and headed back out of the room only to run right into Sam who let out a shout.

"Sam! Thank Gaga!" Kurt yelled. He took his free hand and gripped one of the blond boy's. The other boy hissed and Kurt dropped his hand immediately. It was covered in something sticky. "Sam you're bleeding!"

The boy shrugged slightly. "It's nothing, just a cut," he said. "Don't worry about it." He looked from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt again. "Have you seen anyone else?" he asked.

Blaine pointed over his shoulder. "All the girls are in there and we told them not to go anywhere," he said. Kurt picked up for him.

"Mr. Schue is dead Sam. We need to find the others."

Sam just stared at him in surprise. "Dead? Mr. Schue is dead?" Kurt nodded. Sam swallowed. "I'll help you look." Again, Kurt nodded.

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

><p>"Finn, will you stop pacing?" the frankenteen looked at the boy in the wheelchair and frowned. "Pacing is not going to get us anywhere," Artie went on.<p>

Finn sighed and sat on a dirty box. The two of them were stuck in what appeared to be a storage room on the fourth floor of this manor. The door had wedged shut and neither could get it open. Finn was panicky. And it didn't help that he thought he had heard a scream that sounded like Quinn's only minutes earlier.

The tall boy was wringing his hands. Was his brother okay? Was Rachel okay? Where was everyone else? He cared about all his friends yes but Rachel and Kurt were the two that mattered most to him. And God forbid something happen to Kurt.

"Artie, I can't help it!" he spat suddenly. "We're stuck in this storage room and we don't have a clue how the others are doing! I think I heard Quinn scream and that's just…I don't know!"

Artie wheeled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, if we try and remain calm, we might get out of this rationally."

There was a sudden pounding noise on the door and both boys turned their head to stare at it. "Anyone in there?" cried a voice.

Finn let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Puck. "Puck!" the frankenteen shouted. "Puck, get us out of here! Artie and I are stuck! The door wedged!" he cried, leaping up and pounding back on the door.

"Stand back Finn! Mike and I are going to try and kick it open!" came Puck's voice from the other side of the wall. Finn backed up, hearing some muttering coming from his friends.

There were a few muffled pounds on the door as the two teens on the other side attempted to kick in the door. Finn saw it creak and after a few more attempts, it gave way and slammed open, revealing Puck and Mike on the other side.

But Artie and Finn stared at their friends in surprise. They were both covered in dust as though they had been buried in a wall collapse or something. The worst thing was that when they glanced pass the two football players, there was a third figure slumped against the wall, bleeding profusely from the head and clearly unconscious.

"Oh my God! What happened to Rory?" Finn cried, rushing from the room and over to the Irish boy.

Puck and Mike looked at each other.

"We think he was caught in a mini explosion or something," Mike said. He gestured to himself and Puck. "That's why we look like this. Puck and I dug him out."

Puck nodded. "He's still alive."

Artie rolled his way out of the room, glasses slightly askew. "What about the others?" he asked.

Mike shook his head. "We haven't seen anyone else."

Finn decided than that he should take the lead. Carefully, he picked up the unconscious Rory and slung him over his shoulder. "Than we have to find them. There's no telling what could have happened."

The other three glanced at each other and the boys started to slowly progress down the hallway. This house could only be so big right? They shouldn't have too much trouble finding their friends.

Easier said than done.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing the room where all the girls were huddled. The candle flame was slowly burning down the light. It was clear why she and Finn fit together. The other girls were all watching her with quiet eyes.<p>

"Okay, so we know we're all okay," Rachel finally said. "Kurt and Blaine are fine at the moment. Mr. Schue is dead. Sue has been unaccounted for since we entered the place. And judging by what we just heard a minute ago, Sam is okay, aside from a cut. We still don't know about everyone else."

Silence covered the group as the girls all looked at each other. None of them wanted to say anything but they didn't think they were safe in that room either.

Santana stood and folded her arms across her chest. She crossed the room to the window and stared out of it. For a moment, the other girls watched her, wondering what she was thinking.

But the moment they turned away, the candle in the middle of the circle snuffed out and seconds later there was an earsplitting scream. All the girls shrieked and a crack of lightning lit up the room.

Santana was gone. But there was a dark puddle in her spot that hadn't been there before.

"Oh my God!" Tina shouted. "Something got Santana!"

Mercedes quietly stood up and approached the pool on the floor. Brittany was looking after her positively terrified now. Tears were in her eyes.

They all waited. Mercedes gulped and turned back to look at them. "It's blood," she said in a cracked voice.

They knew what that meant. Whatever had Santana had hurt her in the process. But where had she gone? How had she just all of a sudden vanished like that?

Rachel decided they needed to take a stand as Mercedes traveled back to them. "We can't just stay here. We aren't safe. We have to find Santana!" she said. "But whatever we do, we can't split up."

For once, no one seemed to want to argue with her. It was clear now that whether they stayed crammed in this room or not, they still weren't safe. Might as well keep moving.

They all stood up and gripped hands. No way were they going to lose each other. With Rachel leading the way, the six girls left crept out of the room and headed for the stairs. The most daunting adventure awaited them.

* * *

><p>So much for staying together. "Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine was in a panic. One minute, the boy with the coifed hair was clutching his hand tightly the next it felt like something had all but ripped him from his grasp.<p>

Sam was watching Blaine in a pained way. He knew that Blaine was scared for his boyfriend. When Blaine looked at his hand, scratches littered it as if Kurt had dug his fingernails right into his palm, trying to latch on to him as whatever took him, took him. Blaine swallowed. How could something just take him so easily?

"Blaine, Sam?" came a voice and both teens turned to see Rachel and the girls making their way toward them.

"I thought you told them to stay in that room," Sam said to Blaine. Blaine paled.

"We did. What are you girls doing here?" he asked sharply, but his voice cracked.

Rachel frowned and Brittany continued to sob from her spot next to Quinn. "Something took Santana," Rachel said. Blaine and Sam exchanged looks.

"I hope it's not the same thing that got Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Mercedes' eyes widened. "What? Something took Kurt? White boy, I thought he was gripping your hand like a lifeline!"

Blaine held out his hand, showing the scratches. "He was. Whatever it was ripped him from me." The girls stared at the scratch marks on Blaine's hand. All of them were feeling fear.

Just than, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Artie came lumbering out of a hallway. Rory was still unconscious. Finn was still carrying him. Rachel squeaked and ran right to her boyfriend. He gave he a one-armed hug, immediately looking slightly relieved.

Puck did a head count. "Two people are missing," he said quietly. No one said anything. So Blaine, who was visibly shaking and wracking with sobs because of Kurt missing took the initiative a moment later.

"Something has taken Kurt," he choked on his boyfriend's name and had to draw a shaky breath to go on. "And Santana. Mr. Schue is dead and we have no idea where Coach Sylvester is."

Finn immediately transferred Rory into Puck's arms and tugged at his hair. Kurt was missing. His brother was missing. This was not good. Not good at all.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I gave a lovely little cliffhanger. Best way to grab attention yes? Okay, well, despite this involving all our lovely New Directions this is still going to be a Kurt & Blaine story. What's happened to Kurt and Santana? Are they together? Where is Sue? Who or what killed Mr. Schue?** **Will the rest of them make it out alive? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Blaine: Mr. Schue is dead and you took my Kurtie? Why? Why are you so mean?**

**Me: Because I like character torture. *laughs***

**Blaine: You're evil. *sobs***

**Me: Relax, Kurt will be okay...maybe...**

**Blaine: *cries***

**Me: Yeah, so review if you want to save Kurt! If you don't review or alert, the story can not continue and Kurt and Santana...may be lost forever...dun dun dun! Don't kill me! Review people! Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go! Couldn't be mean and leave you hanging too long. Keep in mind, I kind of still have no idea where I'm going with this exactly so whatever comes out comes out. And this chapter merely started with the idea of Kurt's locale. It expanded from there. Like the summary says, I'll probably be upping the rating from T to M soon, given what uncovered in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Blaine: I'm still mad at you...**

**Me: Awww, Blainers, Kurt's okay.**

**Blaine: I highly doubt that!**

**Voice: He may be okay for now! I intend to change that!**

**Blaine: Who the hell are you?**

**Voice: Wouldn't you like to know? *laughs***

**Blaine: I kind of would! If you have my boyfriend I swear I'll...I'll...I'll...**

**Me: *clamps a hand over Blaine's mouth* Okay, that's enough. On with the story. Remember guys, I don't own anything. So sad.**

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked his eyes open. Where the hell was he? One minute he was holding tight to Blaine's hand and the next…he was being dragged away, his fingernails scratching at his boyfriend's palm. And then he blacked out.<p>

His senses began to gather and he could smell a ghastly smell that was eminent of mold and sewage water. He uttered in disgust.

"Awake are you porcelain?" said a voice. Kurt's head lolled up and he looked across from him. Bars crisscrossed in front of him and across the way were another set, through which Sue Sylvester's face peered. Kurt groaned.

He became aware of the cold cuffs wrapped around his wrists and the fact that his feet were not touching the floor. What the hell? Something apparently had chained him to the wall. He looked at Sue who seemed to be in a similar position in her own cell, except she was standing in the middle of the floor and the cuffs were chained to hooks in the floor.

Kurt chose not to answer her. Instead, he flicked his gaze around the cell and noticed a crumpled form lying in the corner. A torch was set in the cell wall and he was just able to make out the Cheerios uniform on the figure.

"Santana…" Kurt whispered. The figure didn't move. He couldn't see her head. But he noticed that her bare legs seemed to be progressing from tan to pale.

What the hell had happened to her?

"She's lost blood porcelain," Sue said, snapping Kurt's attention back to the woman.

He narrowed his eyes. How did she know so much? How long had she been down here? And why wasn't she hurt?

But squinting across to the woman's cell, Kurt realized that she was hurt. Her skin was rather pale too, meaning she must have lost blood herself. There was a bandage wrapped around her neck. What the hell?

Kurt was about to open his mouth to ask what had happened when the sound of a door opening caught his attention and he snapped his mouth shut.

Footsteps filled the dungeon and Kurt sucked in a breath, cringing when he became aware of how tight his cuffs were. It didn't help that he was hanging from them.

The footsteps came ever closer until they finally stopped in front of Kurt's cell. A man turned to face him.

"Well, well, well, our new play thing is awake," the man said.

Kurt scowled. He was nobody's plaything except for Blaine's maybe. "What do you want?" he spat.

The man raised an eyebrow as he stuck a key in the cell door. After a moment, he laughed, a sound that Kurt cringed against because it was not delightful. He said nothing.

The cell gate slid open and the man entered. Kurt took his appearance in. Jet-black hair and skin incredibly pale, paler than his own even! He had piercing green eyes and lips so light they were nearly white as his skin. His hair was slicked back and he wore a business suit. He opened his mouth in a snarling grin as he approached Kurt and that was when the teenager saw them.

Fangs.

"Vampire…" Kurt whispered. The man cocked a brow and laughed again.

"You're very observant," he said. Kurt gave him his bitch glare. Without a word, the man raised a hand and struck him sharply across the face. "Don't you ever take that face with me again or I will not hesitate to suck your blood bone dry!"

Kurt tried his best to not look afraid, although he was terrified. "Aren't you going to do that anyway?" he asked, relieved his voice didn't shake.

The man regarded him for a moment before using the same hand that smacked him to sickeningly run long thin fingers down Kurt's cheek. Kurt felt utterly disgusted.

"No. I have better plans for you!" he said.

Without another word to Kurt, he marched over to Santana and yanked her unconscious form off the floor. Kurt's terrified eyes found the two little holes in his friend's neck and it took all his strength not to utter a gasp.

And then, the most horrifying thing happened. The man roughly pulled Santana's head back and sank his fangs into those holes. Slurping filled the air and Kurt forced his eyes away as he saw the blood trails dripping down the girl's neck.

Santana was being fed on like she was nothing but a cow. If he got out of this, Kurt swore he would never eat steak again, not that he did that much anyway.

* * *

><p>Puck was inspecting the puddle of blood that had been left behind by Santana. The group was all gathered back in that room and had somehow managed to relight the candle.<p>

Going over the statistics, they realized two things. One, there was trouble in this house that was not normal. And two, with Sue missing and Mr. Schue dead, they no longer had adult supervision.

Blaine sat hunched in a corner, arms wrapped around himself and rocking violently. Finn was looking utterly paler by the minute.

There was an old couch in the room and they had laid Rory upon it, hoping the boy would wake soon. They knew one thing. There was no way they were all going to separate now.

"I can't figure this out," Puck said, standing from the blood puddle. Blaine looked at him briefly and returned his eyes to the floor.

"None of us can," Rachel said solemnly. She rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

Quiet fell over them. Aside from Blaine in the corner, they were all huddled together so they could keep a close eye on each other.

As the others lapsed into quiet conversation about what they were going to do, Blaine tuned them out. His boyfriend was missing. The love of his life was missing. He felt like he was about to break in half. He couldn't live without Kurt.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of Blaine's eye and he lifted his head, turning it to look. A boy who looked to be about twelve was standing there. He was stark white and…well, translucent. A ghost. Blaine swallowed in fear. He glanced quickly to his friends who seemed not to notice and then back at the boy.

The boy stared at him for several moments before raising a hand and beckoning Blaine with a finger.

The seventeen year old was not stupid. He was not going to follow some ghost, no matter how harmless it looked.

But than the ghost did something that made his eyes go wide. Using sign language, he finger spelled out a small word. _K-U-R-T_. Kurt. The ghost had spelled Kurt's name. Not knowing why Blaine thought this made him seem more trustworthy, the boy glanced back to his friends and slowly stood.

The ghost left the room by another door Blaine hadn't noticed before. He followed the boy out. If the ghost could lead him to Kurt than damnit, he was going to Kurt.

A few minutes later, Finn broke the conversation, turning his head toward the corner where they had known Blaine to be sitting. "What do you think Bl…" He was cut off when he noticed their friend was missing.

The others noticed something was wrong and followed his gaze and Rachel shrieked in panic.

"Blaine!" the girl shouted. Mercedes stood up.

"Don't be playing games with us now white boy!" she said.

"Where is he?" Brittany asked in a quiet sobbing voice. Nobody was able to give her an answer.

"He was right there a moment ago, I swear!" Finn said. Panic quickly filled the room as they all stood looking for signs of Blaine, fearing that he might be hurt. But by this time, Blaine had followed the ghost quickly out of earshot of the others.

He had no idea they were calling for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine trundled along behind the ghost who led him through another door and into a room that seemed to be a maze of mirrors. What was this some sort of funhouse? Blaine took a second to look around. But that was all it took.<p>

When he looked back to where the ghost was, it was gone.

Great, now he was stuck in a maze of mirrors, having been led away from his friends by a ghost who claimed to know where Kurt was. How could he have been so stupid!

Maniacal laughing suddenly filled the chamber and the teenager started. A face appeared in the mirrors all around him, a floating head if you will. Blaine swallowed hard. It was a woman's head.

"Silly, silly boy," she cackled. Blaine backed himself against the wall and braced his hands against it. "You'll never see your boy toy again!" she spat, the cackling filling the air.

Something snapped in Blaine and he ran toward one of the mirrors, throwing his fist in it right where the woman's face hovered. The glass shattered and Blaine screeched in pain. Shards embedded themselves in his hand. Blood seeped from the wounds and still the woman cackled, though her face was gone. The voice was still there.

"Awww, did little Blainey hurt himself?"

Blaine threw an angry look up at the ceiling. "I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted, pointing with his uninjured hand. "And don't call me that!" He was met with more cackling.

Moments later, the cackling died away and all senses of the woman seemed to disappear. Blaine fell to the floor, resolved to nestle his injured hand. He wrapped it in the hem of his shirt.

And that's when his eyes saw it. The mirror he had shattered had shattered so easily for a reason. The space behind that particular mirror was hollow. Blaine pulled himself to his feet.

Carefully stepping forward he noticed the small flight of stairs leading up behind the mirror. It was now or never. He should probably check it out.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine stepped through the space and proceeded up the stairs.

* * *

><p>What time was it?<p>

Kurt stared at the wall in his cell. The man had left after drinking his fill of Santana's blood, leaving her crumpled on the floor again. Sue had fallen into an awkward sleep in her cell.

The teenager was terrified. What other plans did this man have for him?

He tried not to think about that, resolving to place his thoughts in a good place. Blaine. Was he all right? Was he hurt? Were all the others okay? Who had killed Mr. Schue and why?

Eyes roamed over to Santana's figure and Kurt became aware that she was only there as food. Who was to say that the others wouldn't soon be taken for that purpose as well? Sue was obviously another refrigerator and all it took for Kurt to know that the cheerleading coach and Santana weren't going to be the only ones, was the fact that he had seen human bones littered around the cell. How many people had the vampire sucked dry and left to rot?

How many vampires were in this house?

Kurt shivered, an action that doubled when he heard the door opening.

"Yes, yes my pet, you can feed on the leftover meat once they are dead," said a voice. This was a woman's voice and Kurt swallowed. What the hell was she talking to?

Grunts and slurred yabber, almost like baby talk met his ears. The woman cackled. And the next thing Kurt saw had his heart dropping farther than the bottom of his stomach and his blood ran cold.

Lumbering pass his cell was the mutilated body of Mr. Schue. There was a collar around his neck, hooked to a chain. His blood shot eyes found Kurt and suddenly his hands clumsily grasped the bars of Kurt's cell. Kurt's body shook.

"Brrrrraaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnsss," Mr. Schue grunted. Holy sweet Gaga! They'd turned his choir teacher into a zombie! And not those costumed ones Kurt remembered his friends being at the championship football game the year before. A real zombie.

"Now, now my pet," said the woman. Kurt's breath hitched when she came into view. One hand was holding the chain attached to Mr. Schue's collar and the other was holding…the woman's head. It grinned sickeningly at Kurt, who shuddered. "This one is not for eating. Alfares has special plans for him."

"Brrrraaaaiiiinnnnsss," was the reply, though it was not as long drawn out this time.

The woman allowed her head to continue staring at Kurt for a moment before pressing Mr. Schue on. A few seconds later, Kurt could hear the sound of a cell being opened. Great, Mr. Schue the zombie would be living down there.

Kurt held his breath and waited for the woman to come back. But she didn't. She never came back his way and he felt grateful because there really wasn't something unnerving about a woman randomly carrying her own head.

Kurt swallowed, his throat dry. He could hear Mr. Schue's grunts from somewhere to his left.

But they were drowned out by the sudden groaning sound.

The boy turned his head to see Santana stirring. The girl slowly sat up. Her eyes blinked a few times and Kurt felt relieved. "Oh thank Gaga!" he shouted. That alerted Santana who stared at Kurt hanging from the wall with wide eyes.

"Kurt?" she asked in a weak voice. Kurt tried to smile.

"Don't talk Satan," he said. She attempted a glare but was too weak to pull it off. "You've been used as a refrigerator," he said.

That caught her off-guard. "A refrigerator?"

The boy sighed. "There are vampires here Santana. One's been feeding from you."

Santana just stared at him, as though she thought he was crazy again. Gingerly, the girl lifted her hand and her fingers to her neck. Her eyes went wide with horror when she found the two little fang holes in the skin.

"Oh fuck," she muttered, falling silent.

For several moments, Kurt could only look at her in sadness.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Puck was shouting. He held Brittany's flashlight in one hand and Quinn's hand in the other. The group had decided they had to find their friend. So Finn had slung Rory over his shoulder again and they had traipsed out of their safe haven. Puck was leading the brigade.<p>

"Come on white boy this isn't funny!" Mercedes shouted. She was holding Sam's hand tightly.

Rachel was awkwardly cuddled into Finn's side while her free hand gripped Sugar's.

They were a tight knit group. Nothing could break them apart now, right? No possible way it could.

The sound of breaking glass met their ears and Puck turned the beam of the flashlight sharply down a hallway. "It's coming from this way," he said.

Without a moment of protests, the lot of them followed their Mohawk friend down the hallway. They thought they heard some odd cackling filling the air but they tried to shove it off as just their overactive imagination. That couldn't be happening. There was nothing wrong here. But they all knew there was.

By now, every single one of them was wishing that they hadn't gone on that trip. Why couldn't they talk Mr. Schue out it?

Carefully, they proceeded down the hall, trying not to make any noise, passing one door after another, creaking on the old floorboards. Artie was bringing up the rear, wheeling his chair closely behind Finn trying not to run the tall boy over.

But it was just his luck that one of his wheels caught in a hole in the rotting floor and he became stuck. Cursing under his breath, his fear and worry crowded his better judgment and the boy in the wheelchair didn't even think to call out for help. His friends continued on without him.

The hole was conveniently placed in front of one of those doors and Artie's attention was drawn from his struggled when he heard it creak open. His eyes flitted up.

He was met with pure darkness and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

But all it took was one blink and the next thing the boy with the glasses knew, he was snatched easily into the dark, right out of his wheelchair. All he could manage was a yelp.

This got the others' attention and they all stopped up the wall. Puck turned the beam behind them only to be met with Artie's empty wheelchair with its wheel still stuck in the whole and a wide open door beside.

"Oh shit…" Finn whispered.

* * *

><p>Artie didn't register anything that happened after being snatched. The next time reality hit him, he was slamming face first into hard floor and a gate banged closed behind him.<p>

"Artie!" two familiar voices shouted.

"Hello Wheels, nice of you to join us," Sue said, as she had woken from her sleep.

Artie slowly raised his head, surprised to find that his glasses were not broken, but he could feel a stinging in his lip and he was sure it was split. His eyes lit first on Santana who was trying to stumble to her feet in order to help the paralyzed boy get into a more comfortable position. He realized she was weak.

"I'd help," said the other familiar voice and Artie's eyes went to Kurt, feeling relieved that his friend was alive. If only he could tell Blaine. "But I'm kind of chained up at the moment." Kurt scowled at his own joke not at all feeling it was lightening the mood.

"Oh great, now I'm missing too, aren't I?" Artie asked.

Santana managed to weakly help him into a sitting position. "And possibly another refrigerator," she said flatly. Artie stared at her. Her long hair was obscuring the marks on her neck.

"Refrigerator?" he asked.

It was Sue who replied. "Congratulations Wheels, you are now the vampire's newest food source."

All Artie could do, was gulp.

* * *

><p>Blaine reached the top of the stairs and looked around. He was in some sort of sitting room. Was he still on the second floor? The boy didn't have any idea. He didn't have much time to stop and think about it either for something immediately caught his attention.<p>

There was a rocking chair at the far end of the room, near a door. Its back was to him, but it was rocking. Someone was sitting in it.

"Hello Blaine." The boy froze. No, it couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

The figure in the chair stood slowly from it and came around to face him. Blaine found himself staring into the cold eyes of…his father. But that couldn't be right. Mr. Anderson was away on business in another country. This had to be a trick.

Blaine swallowed hard, backing up, intending on running right back down the stairs and finding another way of getting out of the mirror room. Why was this house messing with him?

But the moment he turned, he found the stairs were gone. "Looking for an exit son?" the man he knew could not really be his father said.

Hazel eyes flew back to the man in terror. He was proceeding forward. Blaine tried to bypass him and stare at the door across the room. If only he could get to that door.

But the man seemed to know what he was thinking. He stepped easily to one side and blocked Blaine's direct path. It was then that he noticed a baseball bat in the man's hand. Oh dear sweet God. Whatever this thing really was, it knew. Blaine swallowed.

"I'll give you a choice Blaine," he said, now slapping the bat into the palm of his other hand. "Renounce that silly boy you claim love to," he spat out the words and looked purely disgusted. "Or take a beating from this cold metal object I hold in my hand." Blaine swallowed. He put on a hard face.

"You're not my father. You're trying to play tricks with me. And if he were here, I'd tell him the same thing I'm about to tell you!" He balled his hands into fists, cringing as his injury stung.

"Oh?" the man said in a silky voice. "What might that be Blaine?"

He narrowed his hazel eyes. "That I will never stop loving Kurt and he can't change that!"

And that was all Blaine needed to have the strength to overcome this horrid situation. Shutting his eyes tight he sprinted forward, feeling cold run all over his body as he seemingly passed through the man. He threw his hands out in front of him and ignored the searing pain that went through his cut hand up his arm as they collided with the door.

Scrambling for the knob, Blaine yanked it open and ran through it.

There was no way of knowing what was on the other side of that door. But right than, he didn't care.

All he could do now was just keep on running.

* * *

><p>In a secret room somewhere in the depths of the house, creatures gathered. It was a coven of three, though there was more than that roaming the house. The vampire called Alfares, the beheaded woman, and a small girl who could only be five or six at the most. She was pale as Alfares and drinking something from a small sippy cup. It looked suspiciously like blood.<p>

"The woman was right," Alfares said, running a dainty hand across his slicked hair.

The headless woman scoffed, having placed her head on the table. The child eyed her. "About what?" she cackled.

Alfares glared at the woman. "The boy! The pale one! He would make an excellent vampire!"

Again, the headless woman scoffed. "Haven't you enough with that brat? Let me have this one!" she shouted. She was rewarded by Alfares pounding his fists on the table. It startled her and she quickly swiped her head from the wood.

The child looked on in amusement.

"I run the show here!" the vampire screamed. "I call the shots! I was here even before you were beheaded Holly!" The woman cowered in slight fear. "If I say he's mine, than he's mine! Is that understood?"

The woman gripped her head in her hands and made a motion to indicate nodding.

"Good. But first, I intend to play with him."

The little girl finally pulled the sippy cup from her mouth and looked at Alfares. "Play how daddy?" she asked, her little fangs making a snarky little grin. The child was by no means innocent and by vampire years, probably at least a few centuries old.

Alfares ran a long thin finger gently down his daughter's cheek. The child giggled at the touch.

"Simple my dear," he said. "I have needs. My sexual appetite has groaned for far to long. It needs to be fed."

The beheaded woman widened her eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yes," Alfares snickered. "He's going to be my new sex slave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, isn't this just lovely. :) Yes, this story will have to be uprated soon. Pending Alfares gets what he wants. Vicious, vicious man. Oh, and the refrigerator thing, I actually got that from references in a certain series. If you can guess what book series that came from, I'll give you a shout out next chapter! BTW, thanks so much for your reviews! They're amazing!**

**Kurt: OMG! This place stinks! Ugh!**

**Santana: Mind telling me why I'm a refrigerator and Hummel gets all the glory?**

**Kurt: Excuse me? Sorry Satan, but being chained to a wall and potential vampire sex toy is not something I would call glory.**

**Santana: At least they're not feeding off you!**

**Kurt: At least you're not chained up! *bitch glare***

**Me: Stop it! Santana, be lucky you're even alive still! I could...**

**Blaine: *interrupts* I'll save you Kurtie! Wherever you are!**

**Mr. Schue: Brrrraaaaaaaiiiinnnnssss!**

**Me: Aren't you only a zombie in the story?**

**Mr. Schue: *grunts***

**Me: O...kay, so yeah, wanna help break Kurt, Santana, and Artie out, please review or they will not be saved! Who's next? Will Alfares succeed? Who told him Kurt would be perfect for vampirism? Stay tuned and review if you want to know! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was going to update Timekeeper tonight instead but ideas for this chapter suddenly hit me like a tidal wave so I had to write it now.**

**Blaine: What did you do to me?**

**Me: Oh just got you a little banged up.**

**Kurt: You did what? Blaine! Blaine! *tugs at chains***

**Blaine: Kurt! Where are you love? I'm coming for you!**

**Me: You're not going to find him yet Blaine.**

**Blaine: Why are you so mean?**

**Alfares: Because that's the way the game is played. Better hurry hobbit boy. I'm a hungry for some loving.**

**Blaine: No! Don't you dare lay a finger on him you thing!**

**Me: *whispers* So thankful you'll be silent by the end of the chapter.**

**Blaine: WHAT?**

**Me: Nothing. I don't own Glee guys, you know that. If I did, this would totally be a Halloween episode. Oh and maybe M rated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"A cripple?" shouted Alfares, slamming his hands down on the table. The beheaded woman cringed and clutched her head. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a cripple?" he spat. The woman's head opened its mouth to reply when the child spoke up, placing a hand on the vampire's arm.<p>

"He can actually be quite useful daddy," the little girl said, a tiny smirk written across her face. Alfares looked at her with kind eyes. "Think about it. His friends obviously trust him. He can be a luring target. And we can give him the ability to walk again."

Silence befell their little coven. The beheaded woman turned her eyes to Alfares and watched as a smirk slowly crossed his face.

"That is a wonderful idea Ciara," he said. The girl smiled and sucked her sippy cup that never seemed to be too far from her. "I shall take care of this myself."

The two watched him stride across the room and easily slide out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself standing in a long hallway, not sure which way to go. He was completely lost and all he really wanted right than was to find his friends. He hated himself for following that damn ghost boy. And how did they know about his dad?<p>

A shudder rippled through his body.

He crept forward, injured hand wrapped tightly in his shirt. A creaking sound met his ears and he turned his head sharply. "W-who's there?" He cursed himself for stammering.

A peel of laughter rang out and a man who was hunched on all fours came jumping from a doorway right in front of him. Blaine stumbled backward and landed hard on his backside on the creaky floor. He swore the boards cracked.

The creature – for Blaine could not really call it a man – was covered in a mass of fur and barring fangs. _Oh shit_, Blaine thought to himself. Only one thing came to his mind. And fearfully the idea was confirmed when the creature through its head back and howled at the ceiling.

A werewolf.

Blaine swallowed and scrambled backwards, wincing as he put pressure on his injured hand to move faster. But the creature did not advance. Oddly enough, it seemed to have no desire to try to…bite him? Eat him? Was it what had killed Mr. Schue? Blaine didn't have time to consider that. He was just happy that it seemed to not care about eating him. Maybe it was full. But than, who else would it have eaten?

The boy swallowed again.

Fear struck him though when he saw what it decided to do instead. Its eyes were drawn to the cracking floorboards. In an instant, it started jumping

The floor was cracking more quickly. Boards splitting as if they were made of sand or dust. He let out a curse as he felt his uninjured hand take a few splinters to the palm. He tried to scramble back further.

The creature increased its strength and jumped harder. That was not the best thing.

In the next second, a nice long split traveled up the middle of the floor and Blaine's eyes widened. It reached him and his feet fell through the floor. Terrified eyes met with the floor below. Blaine couldn't help it. He let out an involuntary shriek.

A growl ripped through the air as the werewolf jumped one more time.

That did it.

The next thing Blaine knew he was falling through the floor and the floor below him was coming up fast. His voice was lost on him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

And then, all Blaine saw was black as he thumped to the landing below him. A howl broke the air and the creature scampered away.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Rachel was panicking. After the sudden disappearance of Artie, no one had dared to move from where they all were fearing that if they did, someone else would disappear in a heart beat.<p>

Puck and Mike had worked together to pull Artie's wheelchair free of the hole in the floor. But that was not going to do them much good. They had the chair but no Artie. The situation was so dire that even Puck didn't have the heart to crack some joke about Artie's legs not carrying him as far as they could go or something. No, the Mohawk boy was completely serious. Even he knew when it wasn't time to crack jokes.

Finn was still carrying Rory, who was starting to scare them all because he was still out cold. They wondered how hard his head had been hit.

"What if he's in a coma?" Sugar had asked. No one had an answer for her.

Mike and Puck were both pacing. "Okay," Puck said. "Let's go over statistics."

Before he could say more, Sam picked up the slack. "Kurt and Santana are missing, the latter possibly injured. Blaine disappeared without a trace and we have no idea what happened to him. Artie's now been swiped by something from his chair. Mr. Schue is dead. And no one's seen Coach Sylvester since we got here."

"And Rory's knocked out," Mercedes added. They all were silent for a few moments. Great. This was just the perfect situation.

Before anyone else could say a word though, a terrifying growl met their ears and they all turned their eyes to the ceiling above them. "What the heck was that?" Quinn shrieked, her hands rising to her face.

Finn opened his mouth to offer a reply but was stopped seconds later when they all heard a loud thump. Puck turned the beam of the flashlight in the direction of the thump. There was a form lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Rachel cried. "What is it?"

Sam exchanged a glance with Puck and the two of them nodded. The others held back as the two jocks crept forward, the beam of light still focused on the form.

"Shit!" Puck spat several moments later and he and Sam sprinted forward.

"What is it?" Finn called. A groan met his ears and he thought he felt Rory move slightly but he put it out of his mind.

Puck glanced over his shoulder and handed the flashlight to Sam as he knelt on the floor.

"Puck!" Finn cried. "What is it?"

The Mohawk boy was shoving his hands under the form and standing up with it. He and Sam turned and slowly walked back to them. Quinn and Rachel both let out a squeak and Brittany a choked sob.

"Oh my God," Mercedes whispered. "White boy…" Puck was carrying an unconscious Blaine in his arms. He looked a right sight. Blood was spattered on his shirt, something they noticed was coming from one of his hands, which was badly cut up and had glass sticking out of a few places. To add to it, his left cheek was starting to bruise and blacken right up around the eye, an injury that must have come from the impact on the floor. His lip was cut. But there were o other direct noticeable injuries. It was likely that he could have suffered broken bones from the fall. Little splinters of wood covered him from head to toe practically.

Sam sighed. "There was a massive hole in the ceiling above him. He must have fallen through," he said softly.

Rachel now had tears in her eyes, as did Quinn. "Do you think that growling has a connection?" Rachel choked out as she looked sadly at Blaine.

Puck and Sam exchanged glances. "No idea," Puck said.

"Come on," Finn suddenly said. "Let's get moving. Puck, you carry Blaine. Sam, flashlight is yours now."

Without much protest, the group continued on their way once more.

* * *

><p>"Well, are you three enjoying yourselves?" Kurt's head snapped up as he stared at the pale man who had returned and was unlocking the cell. He hocked up a bit and spat at his face. Alfares crossed the cell as soon as he entered and smacked him again. Kurt groaned. "Watch yourself boy!"<p>

Santana was huddled in her corner in fear. Sue had drifted off to sleep and Kurt found it suddenly strange how nothing ever seemed to come to hurt her. How could she be so calm? The grunts of Mr. Schue the zombie filled the dungeon. Artie was sat up against the wall.

"If you touch Santana again…I swear!" Kurt spat.

Alfares looked at him for a moment before his wicked and unpleasant laughter filled the entire dungeon. Kurt thought he heard Mr. Schue moaning about brains again between the guffaws coming from the man.

"What would you do boy?" he asked. Kurt just looked at him. "Thought so. Besides, I'm here for the cripple."

His eyes turned on Artie who stared up at him in fear. Kurt paled even more and he and Santana glanced at each other. Neither of them wanted to see their friend be fed off of. Alfares advanced on him quickly, grabbed the glasses from his face and threw them to the floor.

"You won't be needing these soon," he said. Artie gulped, his eyes wide. Alfares grabbed him by the shirt collar and started to drag him toward the cell door. "Any last words to your friends?"

He didn't give Artie a chance to respond but laughed again and tugged him on out, dragging him carelessly across the floor, taking a moment to relock the cell before carting Artie off down the dungeon hall.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other, both as pale as ghosts. Neither of them said anything for a minute.

"Hey Kurt?" the Latina finally asked. Kurt nodded his head slightly. "What do you think he meant by Artie not needing his glasses anymore?" She was staring at the broken frames, which had snapped in half as they had hit the floor.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "I don't know Santana," he said quietly. "But I don't think it's anything good." He heard the girl swallow. Never in all the time he had known her, had Kurt ever seen Santana so scared and lost and well…weak. But he didn't blame her. If they got out of this, they were going to have nightmares for weeks.

The silence was punctuated only by the grunts of Mr. Schue. Neither Kurt nor Santana knew what was going to happen next.

And soon, things were going to change and not in a good way.

* * *

><p>Alfares dragged Artie harshly up several flights of stairs, entering a room that looked like an old fashioned medieval elegant bedroom. He yanked him up easily and threw him on the bed.<p>

"Oof!" Artie let out. He tried to get a hold on his fear. "What's this about yo?" he asked. Typical Artie. Alfares looked at him for a moment and than laughed again, walking to light a few candles in the room.

"You are pathetic. A cripple should not sound what you kids call gangstah. You're not cool nerd." Artie swallowed. What the hell? "But I can make you cool."

For a moment silence passed between them as the boy seemed to mull this over. Alfares just stared at him.

"How?" Artie finally asked.

The vampire advanced on him quickly and wrapped one hand tightly around Artie's throat. "If you think I'm giving you a choice, you're mistaken!" he spat. Artie paled and stared wide-eyed, watching the blurred figure in front of him choke him. He gasped for air.

Alfares lifted him up and threw him carelessly against the headboard of the bed. Artie let out a shriek as he felt his head slam against the wood. A smile cracked the vampire's face.

Artie groaned, now barely conscious. He could feel the new wound in his head. It was bleeding. The smell of the blood filled the room. It was strong and he thought he heard the vampire sniff.

_Oh good God, what is he going to do to me?_ Artie asked himself. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes tight, trying to bare the pain mingling in his head and keep himself conscious at the same time.

That wasn't working well. He could feel the stir of movement. Odd. Alfares walked from the end of the bed around to the side and he was now hovering about the boy. Artie slowly turned his head so his eyes could stare up at him.

The last thing the cripple boy saw was the flash of fangs and than pain overwhelmed him as they sank into the wound in his head.

A scream pierced the air one that Artie barely realized was coming from himself. Time swirled and minutes passed and the boy could feel himself growing weaker.

And then, when he felt as if he was an inch from death and his eyes were about to shut for the last time, the pain was gone. Artie weakly blinked, his eyelids barely open. His other senses seemed to heighten.

His ears picked up a grunt and he just barely saw the blur of something silver landing on the bed, glistening with red at the tip. The next thing he knew, an arm was being shoved into his face. Blood was dripping from it. The strong metallic smell filled Artie's nostrils and it seemed to tease him.

"Drink," the vampire said flatly. And not having much sense of himself or over his own actions anymore, Artie did as he was told.

He drank.

* * *

><p>None of the teenagers knew how long they had been walking. A few felt that it should surely have been morning by now but no it was still dark as ever outside. And storming hard. Rory had weakly come to and Finn was still carrying him. His eyes were barely open and it was quite clear that the Irish boy was disoriented.<p>

Blaine was still unconscious. Puck held him protectively. Sam traipsed slightly ahead. The beam from the flashlight was trained in front of him.

Suddenly, without warning, the light from the flashlight started to flicker. The batteries were dying. Sam cursed and turned to look at Brittany. "Did you bring extra batteries?" he asked, worry etched in his voice.

"What are batteries?" Brittany said her eyes as wide as owls. A smacking sound indicated someone had hit their forehead with the palm of their hand. The flashlight chose that moment to die completely.

"Shit," Puck said. "Now what?"

No one said anything. Tina was gripping Mike and she glanced in Rachel's direction. "No chance you still have matches left is there?"

The short girl nearly shook her head before remembering Tina would be able to see her in the new pitch darkness. "I used the last one the second time we managed to light that candle," she said sadly.

Sighs broke out around the group. Great, they were in the pitch dark with a dead flashlight and no matches to attempt to light any more candles. Some of them wished they had thought to bring the one they had lit back in that room but they figured they'd be fine with Brittany's flashlight.

Sam was slapping his palm into the flashlight, hoping to get at least a few more seconds of light from the beam. But it was to know avail. Without speaking, the group huddled closer together.

There was sudden clap of thunder and all the girls screamed! But the real fear came with the split second flash of lightning that followed. It illuminated on a figure standing a few feet ahead of them, just staring.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck spat, clutching Blaine to his body tighter, hearing a sudden groan from the curly-haired boy. "Oh yeah, hell of a time to wake up Blaine," he said sarcastically.

Finn made his way through to the front, still holding Rory who was gripping his shirt surprisingly strongly. Another flash of lightning filled the hall and for some weird reason, it stayed illuminated even after the lightning had clearly flashed away. Finn's eyes widened and he took a few shaky steps forward.

"Artie?" he asked quietly. Everyone else followed his gaze to see that it was indeed Artie they were looking at. But something wasn't right. For one, the boy was standing. He couldn't be walking. For another, his glasses were gone. And thirdly, his skin was pale, paler than Kurt's.

Slowly, they watched their friend raise his hand, all warmth seemingly gone from his face. He showed no emotion. Artie snapped his fingers and they were swarmed in darkness once more.

A few tense seconds went by before a loud yell ripped through the air, accompanied by a weaker scream.

When another flash of lightening lit the hall, Finn and Rory…were gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like his wrists were starting to get numb. But he tried not to think about that. He feared for what might have happened to Artie. He had a feeling it wasn't just a feed. The vampire hadn't bothered to drag Santana out just to feed from her.<p>

The sound of that door opening met his ears. Both he and Santana turned their eyes to the cell front. Sue was still dozing.

Carefully, footsteps became louder. They were duplicated. Two people. And what the two teens saw next scared the both of them shitless.

The vampire came to rest in front of their cell. He was carrying Finn who seemed to be in some sort of trance. But that wasn't what surprised Kurt and Santana. Standing next to him…was Artie. He looked every bit as much a vampire now as the creepy man did. His face held no emotion. He was carrying Rory in his arms. The Irish boy was unconscious, seemingly.

Clanging as the key in the lock turned. The gate opened. Both teens were thrown in the cell. Alfares snapped his fingers. Finn seemed to snap out of his trance. Rory groaned. The cell was shut without a word and he and Artie strolled away.

"Shit Santana," Kurt whispered. The Latina looked at him and Finn glanced up immediately at the familiar sound of his stepbrother's voice.

"Kurt!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet and running to him. Like the clueless giant he was, he started pulling on the cuffs.

"Don't bother. You're not going to free me," Kurt said. Finn stared at him. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt if that's what you're worried about. Santana is though," he said nodding toward the girl.

Santana had moved to put Rory's head in her lap. She looked up. "Great," she muttered.

Finn looked between his stepbrother and Santana. Kurt said one word that made his blood run cold. "Vampires."

In the background, Mr. Schue groaned another rousing chorus of brains. Finn looked in the direction of the sound and than back at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Oh, and Mr. Schue is a zombie now," Kurt said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Finn looked genuinely scared. He swallowed hard and sat on the floor. "Artie…" he whispered. Kurt met Santana's eyes, the fear and sadness written there as though he had suddenly realized he knew all along what that vampire had been planning.

"Is now a vampire," the boy finished for Finn. Finn just stared off ahead of him. Fear gripped all of them. Santana continued to cradle Rory's head in her hands. There was no telling what was going to happen next. But she knew that it was a matter of time before one of the refrigerators saw their end.

Horror struck her face as she realized how things could go. Rory was injured. It wouldn't take much to kill him. She was both smaller than Finn and had already lost pints of blood having been fed from already. Rory would die first and than she would and Finn would last the longest.

"We're not going to get out of here alive, are we?" she suddenly whispered.

All Finn and Kurt could do was stare at her.

* * *

><p>Four people now sat at that table. The little girl was still sipping from her cup. Alfares was gloating but looked unhappy at the same time. The beheaded woman was stroking her own hair. And Artie, now a member of their little coven, sat there staring ahead.<p>

Alfares stood and started to pace the small room. The little girl watched him. "It's time," he said finally. The woman's head raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"Time for what?" she asked.

Alfares gave her a steely glare. Artie chuckled lightly, something that seemed to satisfy the vampire. He glanced his way approvingly. The little girl patted Artie's arm as though she were saying good job.

The vampire continued to pace for a moment. "I'm horny," he said flatly. "I need sex to survive."

The beheaded woman seemed to find her courage. "Vampires are such perverts," she stated. Without warning, Artie grabbed her head and chucked it at a wall. She shrieked in her cackling voice. Alfares found this rather amusing and he laughed wholeheartedly, giving Artie another look of approval.

"That was long overdo Artie," he said. Artie shrugged and sat down. "Would you like a play thing?" the vampire asked. Artie raised an eyebrow.

After a moment of silence, the boy raised two fingers. "Oh, two play things?" Alfares asked. Artie nodded. "Girls?" Artie nodded again. "Who would you like and as a reward, I shall make sure they are yours. But only after I start the pale boy on his sex slave duties. He will be made a vampire soon enough."

Artie was silent for a moment, apparently choosing to be more a mute. Finally, his voice let two names fall from his lips. "Tina. Brittany." And then he was silent again.

"Done," Alfares said. The glimmer of a tiny grin crossed Artie's face and as the beheaded woman's body searched frantically for its head while the head's voice shrieked directions, his tall form slid from the room.

One Kurt Hummel was about to learn his very special fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: HOLY SHIT YOU DIDN'T!<strong>

**Me: Oh I did.**

**Artie: I want to suck you blood Kurt!**

**Kurt: OMG get away from me!**

**Artie: *laughs* Relax yo! Only a story. I'm not really a vampire.**

**Santana: Is it just me or did Hummel curse?**

**Finn: Wait, we're being fed on?**

**Kurt: *rolls eyes* Now you realize it?**

**Me: I find it funny how Kurt's first reaction seemed to draw Artie's attention rather than the fact that I knocked out his precious boyfriend. *whistles***

**Kurt: And for that, I will kill you.**

**Me: Sure, whatever you say Kurt.**

**Santana: I'm about to go Lima Heights adjacent on you bitch!**

**Finn: Um...Santana, I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Me: Smart you are Finn. I do hold the reigns here and I can make anything I want happen.**

**Santana: *curses in Spanish***

**Mr. Schue: Brrrrraaaaaaaiiiinnnnnsssss!**

**Me: Precisely Will! Everyone who reviews can keep their brains. So review or Mr. Schue will eat you! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And the lovely rating goes up. Not going to lie. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet.**

**Kurt: You actually aren't satisfied with how you wrote it?**

**Me: Not really. I think it's kind of blah.**

**Blaine: Is it sappy? *looks hopeful***

**Me: Oh definitely not. But a lot of tears.**

**Kurt: Tears? Who's crying?**

**Blaine: If you make him cry...**

**Kurt: Blaine, hold me! *snuggles***

**Blaine: Where have you been Kurt? OMG, you're alive!**

**Me: That reminds me.**

**Kurt: Reminds you of what?**

**Me: It has come to my attention that many of you reviewers are afraid that Kurt and/or Blaine will die.**

**Blaine: NO! Don't kill us!**

**Kurt: You're a horrible horrible person!**

**Me: Relax. Let me put everyone's minds at ease and say right now that I can promise you our boys will be safe. I could never bring myself to kill them. Torture I can do all I want but they will always have a happy ending for me. So I can make a promise that they'll live. I can't promise everyone else will though. *whistles***

**Kurt: That was long winded.**

**Blaine: Can they just read and get it over with now?**

**Me: Good idea Blaine. Enjoy and remember, I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Rachel shrieked running forward to the spot where she knew her boyfriend had been standing just seconds before. The next flash of lightning indicated that Artie was gone too. Rachel ran a few steps further forward. "He's gone!" she screamed, collapsing to the floor in a fit of sobs.<p>

No one knew what to do. Sure Rachel was their friend but none of them really wanted to attempt to comfort her. Puck rolled his eyes, handed Blaine to Sam, who dropped the flashlight, and finally knelt beside her on the floor, rubbing her back awkwardly.

"Shit," he said shortly. No one said anything. The flashlight rolled away across the floor. It was no more use to them anyway.

Sam was holding Blaine awkwardly. The curly-haired boy groaned again but he seemed to be very slow to wake. Sam looked at him for a moment.

Silence fell over the lot of them, broking only by Rachel who was sobbing uncontrollably. Brittany was still sniffling but she was no longer completely in tears. Sugar and Tina were stark white in the face. Quinn looked like a dear caught in headlights. And Mercedes was staring at Blaine, hoping he would wake. Mike just held Tina.

It was getting to the point when they were starting to think that none of them were safe. Puck managed to get Rachel to stand and everyone suddenly decided just to surround her.

Sam started to join the others but something caught his attention. Turning his head slightly, he noticed a girl standing at the end of the hallway. He quickly looked at his friends. None of them seemed to have noticed that there was this girl there.

Hesitantly, Sam blinked and carefully crept forward. The girl, who was a small child, looked sad. He clutched Blaine tightly. The other boy groaned again and moved just a bit. But Sam didn't notice. His eyes were locked on the girl.

He was almost in a trance as he crept closer. Blaine's eyes blinked opened and he looked up at Sam.

"Sam?" the boy groaned weakly. Sam appeared not to hear him. He kept staring ahead and walking forward. "Sam!" Blaine spat. But still, Sam didn't hear him.

However, everyone else did and they turned from a sobbing Rachel to see Sam walking toward the end of the hall. Cries of the boy's name broke out around them. None of them seemed to be heard and none of them seemed to see the girl. Only Sam.

Blaine struggled against Sam's arms, attempting to free himself so he could shove him back or something. Sam tightened his grip.

The blonde boy reached the girl and Blaine froze, seeing the pale child.

"Drop him," she said slowly to Sam. Blaine gasped as Sam carelessly let him fall out of his arms. He hit the floor with a thud.

"Sam what the hell?" Blaine cried angrily. To his surprise, the child picked him up easily and he was so in shock that he froze and kind of zoned out. Sam said nothing.

The girl fixed her gaze on Sam. The others had all shocked into silence when the saw Sam carelessly drop Blaine and than Blaine seemingly floated up into mid-air and hovered there. "Go back to your friends. I don't need you. Just him."

There was a short nod of the head and Sam turned and walked back to his friends who were all watching Blaine seemingly float off. The moment the blonde got back to the others, he seemed to snap out of it.

So did their friends. Quinn shrieked, an action that was mimicked by Rachel. Puck immediately pinned Sam to the wall.

"What the fuck did you just do to Blaine?"

Sam seemed slightly disoriented. "Girl…Blaine…what…hi?"

They all looked at each other with eminent fear.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed heavily as he watched Finn attempting to pry open the cell gate with a pocketknife. "You know Finn, I really don't think that's going to work," he said, shaking his head.<p>

Santana was still sitting with Rory's head in her lap but the boy was starting to become more aware of things.

"Mate, I think you should listen to your brother," he said in a soft voice.

Finn slammed the pocketknife on the ground in fury before sliding down himself. Kurt looked over at him.

"Do you really think they would put us here if it were easy to break free?" he asked.

The taller boy opened his mouth to reply when someone else beat him to the punch. "Excellent notion porcelain." The four teens in the cell looked over at Sue, none of them having realized she had woken again.

All the while, Kurt was getting more suspicious over the fact that she seemed untouched.

"Braaaaiiinnnsss!" came Mr. Schue's voice suddenly. Finn cringed. Kurt swallowed.

The zombie quiet teacher's chant seemed to be a cue for right as he finished, the door banged open. Finn hastily grabbed the pocketknife and shoved it into his pocket.

The footsteps slowly made their way down the hall until Alfares came into view. His eyes locked on Kurt's and he sneered a smirk. Kurt paled even more again. He could feel in his gut that this time, this vampire was here for him.

Opening the gate he stepped forward, shoving Finn aside like nothing as Kurt saw his brother realize what the vampire wanted and make an attempt to stop him.

Alfares raised the keys in his hands and stuck them in the locks of the cuffs holding Kurt to the wall. The teenager slumped to the floor. Santana, Finn, and Rory were now frozen with horror. All of them had some sort of bad feeling in the pit of their stomach. They knew that the vampire had something extra special planned for Kurt. They didn't want to know what.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Sue had a light smirk on her face. Mr. Schue chanted again in the background. The teenager decided that he was better off not trying to fight this.

The vampire scooped him up easily and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let my brother go!" Finn cried suddenly, getting to his feet.

Alfares sneered and shoved him into the wall. "Shut-up before I drain your blood dry right here! Or better yet, let your friend do it!" he spat. Finn had a feeling he knew the friend. He shut his mouth. "That's what I thought.

The three other teenagers in the cell could do nothing but watch as Alfares carried Kurt out of the dungeon.

"Have fun porcelain!" Sue shouted. She didn't see the three glares shot her way.

"What's going to happen to him?" Finn asked quietly as the three of them listened to the vampire's steps dying away.

Santana shook her head. "I don't know Finn," she said. Finn stared at her. For once, Santana didn't have the heart to keep up with her insults. It was than that he realized how very scared she was. If she was resorting to actually calling him by his name, than things must really be bad.

And from somewhere down the hall, they heard Mr. Schue continue to grunt and chant.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked. The vampire didn't respond. For a moment, the boy was tempted to pound on his back and ask again, but he resisted.<p>

Finally, after much journeying, Kurt discovered that the vampire was taking him up to the top of a tower. He didn't remember seeing that the house had a tower. He was getting confused.

The sound of a key being slipped into a lock and then the creaking open of a door were the only sounds that broke the air and the next thing Kurt knew, the vampire was setting him down on a wooden table.

_God this is the most uncomfortable surface I've ever laid on_, Kurt thought to himself.

A tight grin was on Alfares' face as he roughly grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled them above his head. The teenager felt rope tying them together. Great. Just another place to be tied or chained up.

A sigh broke Kurt's lips. "I have a present for you," Alfares spat. But when Kurt looked up, he was not looking at him but across the room at the wall.

The sound of chains could be heard clicking into place. Kurt felt the vampire leave and noticed he was walking the room lighting torches. The teenager lifted his head to look at the wall.

"Blaine!" he shouted as a small girl stood beside the chains in which his boyfriend had just been locked, swinging a key.

The curly-haired boy's head cropped up and he stared wide-eyed at Kurt. Kurt couldn't resist the gasp that broke when he saw his boyfriend's injuries. Blaine on the other hand was relieved that Kurt didn't appear to be hurt at all.

Alfares looked toward Blaine a let out a scream of rage. "I thought I wanted him uninjured!" he shouted.

The small child hurried forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Daddy, Holly made him punch a mirror and her ghost friends played a game with him and than wolf boy is the result of the face trauma," she said.

The sneer on the vampire's face grew. He was going to have a world with Holly later.

"I've changed my mind," he said shortly. "Unchain him Ciara." The girl didn't ask questions but walked back to Blaine and freed him from the contraptions.

Blaine stared wide-eyed, afraid that they were going to make him leave while they did whatever they were going to do to Kurt but the vampire approached him as he kneeled on the floor. Blaine saw something flash in the man's eyes. Was that sympathy?

Alfares let a sick sort of smile cross his face. "Your little boy toy," he started, grabbing Blaine's wrist roughly and started to turn it as he locked eyes with him. Blaine found he couldn't stare away. It was like a trance, the same thing Ciara had done to Sam earlier. "Needs to trust me. So, you get him first."

Without a word, Blaine nodded. Over on the table, Kurt was struggling to hear the words. Alfares snapped his fingers and Blaine shook from the trance.

"Have fun," the vampire said, standing and reaching a hand for Ciara. "Come on Ciara. We will return in a few hours."

No more words were spoken. The child nodded and both boys watched two of them exit through a second door.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, standing slowly and started toward him when his feet were frozen. In the next moment, Blaine could hear the vampire's voice in his head. _Grab the whip. This is not about making love boy! If you care for your life, you will torture him!_ Blaine's eyes went wide, but he swallowed and nodded.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. He knew something was off. Blaine approached him quietly first, bending down to whisper in Kurt's ears. The vampire thought he had some sort of control over him, but Blaine was going to fight. He was going to fight for Kurt's sake.

"He's given me orders Kurt. I don't want to hurt you but for now, we have to play along," he whispered. Kurt swallowed and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt whispered back.

That was the end of the niceties. Blaine hardened the expression on his face. He walked to the wall and grabbed a whip and a spear.

Strutting back over to Kurt, he took the pointed end of the spear and used it to slice right through the other boy's clothing. Kurt gasped and it took all of Blaine's willpower not to cringe from having to do it.

Blaine roughly pulled the ruined clothes from his boyfriend's body. Kurt flushed and bit his lip.

Now came something Blaine really didn't want to do. "I'm sorry," he whispered and down came the whip.

Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

><p>The tight nit group of friends that was group together was moving so tightly down the corridor that there was no way they could possibly be ripped apart anymore.<p>

Puck had taken charge after bullying Sam until it was clear that something odd had pressed him to do what he had done. Everyone knew Sam would not have done it on his own accord.

"We need to find our friends," Puck said. "We're dropping like flies."

Behind him, Rachel and Brittany were both in tears. Rachel had her hand wrapped in the back of Puck's shirt and Brittany was clutching Quinn's arm. The other girl didn't seem to mind much.

But the sound of someone screaming bloody murder met their ears and they froze.

"Dear God," Mercedes said in a whisper. "That was Kurt." They all stared at her.

"How the hell do you know that?" Puck spat. Mercedes frowned at him, placed her hands on her hips and pushed her way forward so that she could look at them all.

"Do you know anyone else in this group who can scream that high Mohawk boy?" she spat.

No one said anything. Mercedes was right. No one had Kurt's vocal range. Not even Rachel and even if she did, she was there with them so it was obviously not her. It could only be Kurt.

"My Lord, what are they doing to him?" Quinn whispered. No one had an answer.

For a moment, they were all frozen to their spots. And than Puck snapped. The scream was coming almost regularly now. The Mohawk boy broke into a run and sprinted down the hall.

"Puck!" they all cried in unison. No one thought anymore, they all ran after him. Not the smartest idea they'd had.

Within minutes, the lot of them were separated from each other. Puck running off to try and follow the scream, Rachel and Brittany desperate to follow him and ending up taking a wrong turn when sight of him was lost. They got stuck in a room.

Sam and Mercedes were met with steel balls that came rolling out of nowhere and Sam dashed into another corridor, pulling the diva by the hand.

Mike and Tina got split when Mike continued running forward and Tina suddenly dropped into a slide that opened out of nowhere. Quinn and Sugar bolted up a flight of stairs and turned separate directions without realizing it.

It was as if the house was separating them on purpose. Some were in twos and others were alone. Now what did they do?

* * *

><p>A scream left Tina's throat as the bottom of the slide met with her feet and she crashed out to a floor. Almost as soon as she landed, strong hands were on her arm.<p>

"Tina!" It was Finn. The Asian girl looked up to find herself in a dungeon cell. Finn was looking at her with a relieved expression. Rory and Santana were both training their eyes on the ceiling where she had just suddenly fallen out of.

"Oh my God," Tina choked. Tears were in her eyes. She suddenly clung to Finn who held her awkwardly. Finn glanced at Santana who shrugged. Mr. Schue moaned more about brains and Sue had once more fallen asleep.

Santana carefully approached Tina. "What's going on Tina?" she asked in a small voice that was very unlike Santana.

The girl looked at her and back at Finn and over at Rory, before she finally seemed to find the nerve to speak.

She swallowed. "Some girl took Blaine from Sam. We don't know what she did with him. And then…and then…we heard it. We heard Kurt scream."

The other three stared at her in fear. What the hell was that man doing to Kurt? Finn paled and Santana seemed to get even more scared. Rory swallowed and looked at them. And still Mr. Schue moaned on and Sue slept.

The quiet of the four of them was deafening. None of them knew what to do and unless they could get out of that cell, they weren't going to be able to help their friends.

"Puck ran off to find Kurt I think." Tina said. "And then we all got separated, trying to follow him."

Well hell, there seemed to be next to no hope for them now.

* * *

><p>Alfares decided that Blaine was not doing things justice. He barged back into the tower where a naked Kurt lay on the wooden table, hands still tied, red marks now covering his pale skin from where the whip had hit him.<p>

The vampire snatched the tool from Blaine's hands. "You disappoint me!" he spat. Blaine stared at him. "Now, you get to see how it's done!" He nodded his head behind him. Before Blaine knew what was happening, the little girl was chaining him up again.

"NO!" Blaine cried, fighting the chains. "No, leave him alone! Take me!"

Wretched sobs left Blaine's mouth. Kurt's breathing became heavier. Alfares ignored Blaine's cries. He looked at the child. "Make sure, he watches every moment!" the child nodded and locked her focus on Blaine.

In seconds, the boy had stopped writhing and his eyes stared right ahead at his naked boyfriend.

Alfares stripped his clothes carefully and Kurt bit his lip. Fear was written all over the boy's face.

The vampire moved to untie Kurt's hands. Kurt wanted to run but he knew he couldn't. Alfares pulled him from the wooden table and pressed him flush up against him. One hand gripped Kurt's jaw so tightly the teenager was afraid he would break the bones.

Kurt shuddered. He could feel his own manhood pressed flush against the vampire's, which he discovered with horror, was very erect and at attention. Blood seeped somewhat from the whip marks.

Blaine tried with his might to tear his eyes away and tried to struggle but he couldn't move. He was whimpering. He wanted to save Kurt. He needed to save Kurt.

A cry made its way from his mouth the moment he saw the vampire force his mouth on Kurt's. Kurt let out a strangled cry. The vampire's lips pulled from Kurt's and trailed down his chest, lapping up the blood.

Kurt was crying. He was not liking this at all. His eyes glanced to Blaine and he pleaded with him. Blaine's heart broke. Try as he might, he couldn't break free. He couldn't even move. He cried with Kurt.

The vampire grabbed Kurt's head by the hair and forced it back as his long tongue lapped hungrily across Kurt's pale neck. His nails dug into the pale skin of Kurt's hip and the boy whimpered.

Wails got higher as Alfares shoved Kurt against a wall and carelessly lifted him up in such a way that the jagged wood and rock of the watch drove scratches into his back. Kurt was in full out cry mode right than.

"Now boy, I shall have my way with you and make you one of my children!" the vampire smirked.

"NO!" Blaine managed to cry out again. The child grabbed the discarded whip and slapped it across Blaine for misbehavior. She waved her tiny finger.

It appeared that Alfares was going to have his way. His strength held Kurt fast so he couldn't break free and the pale boy could feel the pressure of the vampire's erection pressing against his entrance.

But just as the man was about to make the plunge, the door banged open.

* * *

><p>Puck kept running, praying the Kurt would keep screaming. He followed the sounds down one hallway after another, climbing staircase after staircase, ignoring anything else that seemed to happen behind him or around him.<p>

The Mohawk boy was unaware that he was running on his own. He had no idea that they'd been split.

Frankly, he didn't really care about anything like that. All he cared about was getting to Hummel. "Kurt," he said aloud to himself. "Please keep screaming." But it didn't happen and Puck found himself caught in a bit of a mess.

For a moment, everything was silent and he didn't know where to go.

Than he heard a cry of 'no' followed by obsessive wails and screams and he was sure it was Blaine. He got the sudden feeling that the two boys were at least together.

Blaine's voice was suddenly drowned out by the frightened wails of Kurt's and Puck never felt so relieved to hear Hummel's girly voice before in his life. He started running again.

In seconds though, Blaine's voice was just as desperate as Kurt's and the two boys were crying together and there was suddenly no doubt in Puck's mind that they were together.

He ran faster.

The sounds were getting louder.

Puck was able to pick up the sound of another voice. A deep threatening voice. The sound of something smacking and than a wretched scream from Blaine indicated he might have just possibly been hit.

"This is such bullshit," Puck said, his mood darkening. He was so done with all this hell. And then he snapped.

Reaching a door which he just now realized was the top of a tower, Puck brought back his foot and slammed it at the door as hard as he could.

It worked. The wooden door gave way and banged open but the sight inside the room made Puck's blood run cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: RAPE!<strong>

**Blaine: No, don't hurt my Kurtie! I didn't want to hurt you Kurtie! *cries***

**Kurt: I know Blaine, I know.**

**Alfares: What a delicious body you have Kurt. *groans in pleasure***

**Blaine: Don't you touch him you perverted creep!**

**Puck: Hang on Kurt! I'm coming! Whoa!**

**Santana: Allow me to interrupt this bit I don't know about, but why does Coach Sylvester get a free ride?**

**Me: All that will be revealed soon.**

**Santana: And what the fuck does that mean?**

**Sue: It means tweedle fake boobs that she had plans for me.**

**Me: You're not welcome in this conversation Sue.**

**Sue: Fine, but just because you and your obnoxious colored red hair are writing this story, doesn't mean you rule.**

**Me: Maybe I should feed you to the wolf. Or Mr. Schue.**

**Sue: ...**

**Me: Thought so. Anyway, review if you want Puck to save Kurt and Blaine! Though that may not happen. We'll see. But reviews save our boys and make good things happen! If you don't review, I'll have Mr. Schue eat Finchel. *whistles***

**Finn: What?**

**Me: Okay, time to go! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have to say that I debated whether or not Puck should be successful in rescue. Don't hate me, but I decided that it would be too easy and the story my end too quick and abrupt and seem like it was rushed. I have to play this out the right so, that's why we're getting more angst and a twist to safety. Enjoy!**

**Me: Ho hum...this was interesting to write.**

**Kurt: What did you do to me?**

**Blaine: You...you...you're going to let Alfares win aren't you?**

**Me: Not...necessarily...maybe just for now.**

**Kurt: What is your problem you twisted woman?**

**Me: I like torture.**

**Blaine: But apparently not death!**

**Kurt: I thought you loved us!**

**Me: I do.**

**Blaine: You have a funny way of showing it.**

**Kurt: Guess we better get this over with.**

**Me: Fine, whiny charries. See if I ever give you fluffs again. Remember guys, I don't own** **anything!**

* * *

><p>Finn was pacing the cell. Rory was still too weak to do much of anything aside from slump against the wall. Santana was back in her corner and Tina was staring at the ceiling.<p>

None of them knew what had happened to Kurt. They could hear Mr. Schue still moaning about brains. But it was Santana who caught Sue, who was awake once more, staring at the four of them with a slight smirk on her face.

"Your days are numbered kids," she said. Santana stood and marched to the front of the cell as the other three turned their heads.

"What are you talking about Coach Sylvester?"

The reply came in the form of laughter. The four teens watched the cheerleading coach grip the bandage on her neck and pull it free, revealing that there were no bite marks in her neck.

"What the hell?" Santana shrieked. Sue reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key. She unlocked the cuffs binding her hands to the ground with it and strode to the front of the cell.

"I sold you out fake boobs," she spat.

Santana, Rory, Finn, and Tina all glanced at each other. Sold them out. "Wait a second…" Tina suddenly said. The look in her eyes was enough to convey what she was thinking to Santana who rounded once more on the cheerleading coach.

"You psycho bitch!" she shouted. "That's why you wanted to be a chaperone. You had evil plans! You knew what was going to happen!"

Sue threw her head back and laughed. "My latest attempt to get rid of the Glee Club will finally succeed. Your stupid butt-chinned teacher is now a zombie, wheels is a vampire, and porcelain is about an inch away from the same fate. And what are the four of you? Refrigerators."

Silence filled the cell. None of the teens knew what to say. They had been sold out by one Sue Sylvester. This woman was the worst person on the planet and now they were slated to die.

Silence was only broken by Mr. Schue's moans and Sue's sudden burst of wicked laughter. It became clear that no one new for sure what was going to happen now.

Except that Kurt was in danger of becoming a vampire.

* * *

><p>"Let him go!" Puck shouted. Alfares stared at him for several moments. Kurt had flushed all over his body. He was not exactly intending on Puck seeing him naked. But now he really had no choice.<p>

To his surprise, the jock didn't flinch in disgust or shut his eyes. Kurt noticed he was beyond that because he was so pissed.

"I wanted to take this slowly," the vampire finally said. "But I guess playing will not work now." No one in the room seemed to know what he was talking about. Puck balled his hands and surged forward. But Alfares was too fast. In an instant, the vampire barred his fangs and buried them deep in Kurt's jugular vain.

Kurt let out a howl, an action that was mimicked by Blaine who broke the little girl's hold on him and was thrashing so hard against the chains holding him he was cutting up his wrists. Not that he cared.

Puck surged forward in attempt to throw off the vampire. But he never made it.

The little girl stepped away from Blaine and raised a hand. Puck was easily lifted off his feet and sent crashing through a wall.

"Puck!" Blaine screamed, tears making tracks down his face. He stared the child.

Anyone strong enough to do that to Puck, was bad news.

Kurt's screams were dying as the vampire drank from him. Blaine watched in horror as his boyfriend's body became limp and it wasn't until Kurt was an inch from life that the vampire finally pulled away.

The pale boy was barely moving his head. Blood from the bite trickled down his neck. What little color his body had drained of and Blaine cried harder. He was going to lose him.

Alfares allowed Kurt's body to drop to the floor. He moved to where Blaine had dropped the spear and picked it up.

What Blaine saw next had him cringe. The vampire stuck the spearhead hard into his arm and dragged it, making a deep cut.

"W-what are y-y-you d-doing?" Blaine choked out.

The vampire smirked up at him. "Making your little boy toy one of my children," he said.

His long legs flexed as he strode back to where Kurt was crumpled on the floor. Blaine was frozen in fear. _Oh God no_, he shouted in his head. "Please! NO!" he shouted. Alfares stopped and turned toward him.

The glare from the vampire had Blaine swallowing. The naked man walked forward and reached a hand up to sickeningly stroke Blaine's pale face. Blaine was shaking. Alfares looked at the girl. "Free him," he said shortly.

The child moved back to Blaine and unlocked the chains, allowing the teenager to slide unceremoniously to the floor. Alfares leaned down to stare him right in the face, remnants of Kurt's blood still sliding from a corner of his mouth.

"Tell you what boy, I'll make you a little deal," he said, smirking.

"A d-deal?" Blaine asked. The vampire just looked at him. "What k-k-kind of d-deal?"

Alfares stood and walked back to Kurt, whose head he jerked up with a moan splitting from the boy's lips. "There is an antidote hidden in this house. A source that will reverse the effects of vampirism and bring your precious boy back to you just as he always was." The snip in his voice was enough to tell Blaine that he was telling the truth because it was clear he really didn't want to give him this information. "If you can find it before sunrise, I'll give him back to you."

That was all the vampire said. For in the next instant, he'd shoved his bleeding arm into Kurt's mouth.

Not wanting to see what would happen to his beloved, Blaine knew he couldn't waste any time. He struggled to his feet and bolted to the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just running. He had to find that damn antidote. It had to be somewhere. But he realized he needed help. He couldn't do it alone.<p>

A sudden figure appearing at the end of the hallway he was bolting down – and he had forgotten completely about Puck – had him stopping in his tracks. The figure blinked once. Blaine's blood ran cold and he started to back up.

It was Artie.

It was already known apparently that the boy had been turned. Blaine wasn't about to stick around to find out if he wanted feed from him. He started to back up…slowly but surely, intending to run.

"Blaine," the figure spoke and Blaine stared at him, frozen to the spot. Artie walked closer and stopped in front of him.

"Stay away from me!" Blaine growled. But then he looked in the other boy's eyes. They were as if the only difference was that the boy was no longer wearing glasses. Emotion was in them. "Huh?" he asked aloud confused.

Artie looked around quickly, grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him roughly into a room off the hall, slamming the door and locking it quickly. He stayed against.

"He has Kurt, doesn't he?" Artie asked, Blaine cringing at the flash of fangs the boy showed when he spoke. He didn't know how to reply so he just swallowed and nodded. "Damn," Artie said. "That's both a good and a bad thing."

Blaine just stared at him. "How is it both a good and bad thing?" He couldn't help the bite in his words.

A sigh fell from his vampire friend's voice. "It's good because you guys can have me back on your side." Blaine looked at him in confusion. "He was holding me in a trance. Even as a vampire, I would never willingly betray you guys. But now that he has Kurt, he feels he doesn't need me anymore. So the trance has been broken."

For a moment, the other boy seemed contemplate this. "But you will still need blood," he said quietly.

"Let me worry about that."

Silence passed between the two of them before Blaine bit his lip and asked quietly. "What's the bad news?"

Artie seemed hesitant to respond. "That Kurt will do anything under his control and I have a feeling with the way Kurt's personality is, Alfares may not have to use control as much," he said.

Blaine's eyes were wide as orbs. Kurt could hurt them on his own accord as vampire. Oh God. He only prayed that their love was strong enough to surpass it.

And then he realized something. Artie would know where the others were. The ones that had been taken.

"Take me to our kidnapped friends. There's something that needs to be done and it has to be done before sunrise. But we need everyone. We can start by freeing them and than finding the others."

Artie nodded his head and it was then that Blaine remembered Puck.

"The little girl," he choked quietly. Artie raised a brow.

"What about her?" he asked.

Blaine's hands went up into his curls and he winced at the pain from his injured hand. "She threw Puck. She threw him with such force Artie. He…he almost rescued us." Artie looked at him sympathetically, an expression, which was rather strange on a vampire but comforting all the same.

"We'll save him Blaine. And we'll save Kurt too," he said with finality. "Trust me yo." And it was that last word that told Blaine that they really had Artie back on their side.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the floor in the new room that she and Brittany had hid in and rocked back and forth, arms wrapped tightly around herself.<p>

"Don't cry Rachy," Brittany said, though her own face was still soaked with tears. "At least there's the hope that Finny and Sanny are together."

This statement did not sit well with Rachel and she stood so violently that Brittany stumbled back a few steps. "Do _not_ even suggest that as a good thing!" Rachel spat. As much as she loved Finn, she was still very jealous of the fact that he had lost his V card to Santana of all people. The damn hoe! But she would never say that in front of Brittany.

"I'm…sorry," Brittany sniffed. Rachel felt bad.

"It's okay," she said. She swallowed and tiptoed over to the window. Rain smattered against the panes. "Do you think Kurt is okay?" she asked quietly.

Brittany came to stand beside her. She shook her blonde head and blinked her eyes. Something switched in her brain. She turned to look at Rachel and for the first time ever, Rachel was surprised to see that she did not look confused and she did not look dumbfounded. She merely looked like a regular teenager girl who'd been crying.

"Rachel, listen to me," Brittany said and Rachel was taken about at her strong serious voice. Where had this come from? Why hadn't Brittany ever spoken like this before? "Kurt is strong. Probably stronger than all of us. You and Finn are supposed to be the leaders, but you know very well no one ever has shown more leadership than Kurt."

For once, Rachel was the one who was dumbfounded.

"Brittany, that is the smartest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

To her surprise, the girl laughed. Her face looked intensely concentrated. "Has anyone ever told you why I seem so dumb?" she asked.

Rachel was surprised by the question. She shook her head. "No," she said. Though a part of her wanted to add that she had always thought Brittany was just a stereotypical airhead blonde.

The girl turned her eyes on the window. "I suffered head trauma when I was little," she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's hard for me to retain information in a serious manner now. I have to concentrate very hard, which is what I'm doing. If I do it too much, it hurts my head, in a strenuous way. So most of the time, I don't try."

Rachel was taken aback. Brittany literally let herself seem dumb because it hurt her head to show she had brains. So why was she hurting herself now?

"Why are you doing it now?" she asked, immediately regretting it.

"Because of the two of us," Brittany said, "One has to be strong and confident. You're in no condition to do that." Brittany shook her head slightly and Rachel felt sudden admiration grow for the girl. This was something she had never expected from Brittany.

And just as quickly as it got serious, Brittany's expression went slack again.

"Cheer up hobbit!" she said brightly. "Finny and Sanny, and Kurtie dolphin will be a-okay!"

Rachel couldn't help herself. She laughed as Brittany grabbed her hand and swung it. With another beat, she swore Brittany winked.

* * *

><p>Puck groaned and coughed heavily. He was finally starting to come to. He didn't like what his body was lying on though, a very uncomfortable mess of rubble.<p>

He had barely moved however when hands wrapped forcefully around him and one hand grabbed his chin. Puck blinked his eyes. His vision slid into place to find Kurt staring down at him. The pale boy was fully dressed again, but Puck noticed his skin seemed even paler. The pink of his lips stood out stronger. And was he seeing things, or were has glasz eyes red rimmed around the pupil.

Puck allowed his eyes to dart seeing as Kurt had a steady hand on his face. It was just the two of them.

"Hello Noah," Kurt said in a voice the chilled Puck to the bone. Oh hell, what the fuck had happened to Kurt? Why hadn't he acted sooner? "You look delicious," Kurt went on, his lips tugging into a smirk.

"What the hell?" Puck asked. Fear gripped at him.

Kurt forced his head to the side, his tongue protruded from his mouth. Carefully, slowly, seductively, he licked a trail up Puck's neck. The Mohawk boy trembled.

For a second, Kurt pulled back. "I realized I never got to repay you for all the hell you put me through Noah," he said harshly. Puck's eyes stared at him, wide and frightened. "Consider this payback!"

With a hiss, Kurt opened his mouth wide and Puck yet out a cry when he saw the fangs. A second later the two shiny white canines were piercing his skin and sinking deep into his neck. Puck struggled but found that he couldn't fight Kurt's strength.

Blood trailed from the wounds as Kurt greedily sucked on Puck's neck. Finally, Puck's strength dwindled and he passed out from loss of blood. It was only than that Kurt pulled away, licking the blood from his own lips. He sneered and lifted the Mohawk boy easily.

"Beddy-by for Noah I think," he said with a snicker.

The laughter echoed as he proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sue's words were ringing in the four teenagers ears. There was nothing they could do. She had betrayed them all. It was her fault they were stuck here. It was her fault Mr. Schue was now a zombie. It was her fault Artie was a vampire. And was her fault Kurt just might end up one too. And they had no way of getting out and doing something about it.<p>

A door opened once more and the four of them turned their heads as footsteps, again doubled made their way down the corridor. They held their breath. Could it be the vampire and Kurt?

But it wasn't. It was Artie and he was accompanied by…Blaine?

"What the bitch?" Santana shouted. Sue had a displeased look on her face but they ignored her.

"Calm down yo," Artie said. Santana, Tina, Finn, and Rory all looked at each other. Blaine gripped the bars of the cell from the other side with his hands. His face looked both solemn and hopeful at the same time.

He glanced at Artie who nodded. "Artie's still a vampire. But he's on our side. The head dude was controlling him the whole time," he started. Finn looked at him for a moment, as though considering the idea.

"Why did he stop?" the tall boy finally said. Artie and Blaine exchanged glances and Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat, trying not to cry. He opened his mouth to reply but his throat just forced wracked sobs out and he fell to the floor.

Artie picked up the slack. "Because he has Kurt now. He doesn't need me anymore."

None of the teens in the cell needed clarification to know what that meant. Kurt was a vampire now. The man had gotten his way. Oh great, they had lost. They were all screwed.

"But there's good news," Artie went on. They looked at him. "Blaine has a way that we could still save Kurt and me too. The vampire told him."

Blaine was sniffling on the ground, trying to regain his composure. The teens looked at him. But before he could say, they all heard the dungeon door open again.

"Shit yo!" Artie spat. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, opened the cell door, and shoved Blaine in. "Sorry yo, but if they for any reason find out I'm helping you guys, I'll probably get a stake through my heart and you know what that means yo," he said.

The other five nodded and decided they needed to play along. Artie slammed the cell door and allowed the emotion to leave his face.

But the horror that clenched the lot of them was extremely great when the newcomer turned out to be Kurt. The pale boy was carrying an unconscious Puck in his arms. And they could just make out the drying blood on the jock's neck.

"You," he spat roughly at Artie. "You have a key?" Artie nodded. "Open it!" Kurt spat. Artie nodded again, knowing that Kurt was likely going to be treated as his higher power now.

For the second time in the pass couple of minutes, Artie opened the cell door. Kurt carelessly threw Puck in and than his eyes landed on Blaine, who was staring at him with a mixture of fear and heart ache on his face.

"Hello…_baby_," Kurt sneered. He stepped into the cell. Finn moved to try and block Kurt's path to Blaine but Kurt shoved him harshly aside like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. "You're coming with me my pet," he sneered.

One pale thin hand wrapped itself surprisingly gently around Blaine's wrist and started tugging him from the cell.

Blaine knew that if he went with Kurt, he'd have hell telling the others. As Kurt began walking him out, he quickly shouted back at them. "Antidote…in the house…find before sunrise…we get him back!"

That was all the others needed to know to realize what they had to do. And as soon as Kurt was gone, Artie unlocked the cell door. The four of them helped Rory stand before Artie picked up the unconscious Puck, and they hastily made their exit, all the while forgetting that Sue was witness to this and she could very likely spill the beans.

And still, Mr. Schue moaned about brains.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he should be scared. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. This was Kurt. His Kurt. And regardless of the fact that he was now a heartless vampire, he still loved him.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine asked. Kurt sneered back at him and shorter boy gulped.

"You will not speak unless you're spoken to. Do I make myself clear, _darling_?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes," he said in a tiny voice. He didn't care what torture Kurt put him through. He would obey his every word. If only because it was Kurt. He would do it for Kurt because he loved him.

They walked, climbing stairs and down long halls until Kurt finally pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock of a room. Blaine heard the lock click and Kurt opened the door. He tugged Blaine inside. With a wave of his hand, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

No words were spoken as he tugged Blaine to the bed and threw him down on it.

Thinking quickly, Kurt moved to the window and pulled the curtains shut. And than Blaine watched in silence as he crossed to a mirror and threw a hefty blanket over it to hide it from view. Finally, Kurt sat beside him on the bed.

Silence passed and Blaine waited. But he was incredibly surprised when Kurt just dropped his head into his hands.

"The agony!" Kurt cried and Blaine carefully wrapped the boy in his arms to find he was tense and trembling. "I don't know how long I can fight it Blaine! I don't know! It's strong! So very strong!" he cried.

Blaine looked at him strangely. "What's strong Kurt?" he asked quietly.

For a moment, Kurt didn't say anything. "The hold and the desire to hurt you all. I've already fed off Puck! I'm a monster! You should be afraid of me, not still loving me!" he cried.

Without warning, Kurt stood and slammed a fist right into a wall, effectively leaving behind a huge hole. _Hot damn_! Blaine thought.

The shorter boy didn't know what to do. He didn't move. After a moment he said very quietly. "I will always love you Kurt. And I intend to find that antidote."

Kurt turned and looked at him. He was standing with his arms wrapped around himself. "Please do Blaine. I don't want to hurt you guys. No matter what I do, no matter how often it takes over me, please remember that. Please remember that none of it is my intention."

Blaine's reply came out very soft. "I will remember that Kurt."

And just like that, Kurt's will to fight was overpowered. The emotion fell, his body stilled in strength and that sneer wrote itself right across his face. Blaine knew now that he had to just keep remembering, Kurt was not doing any of this willingly and he never would.

"You're pathetic _doll_," Kurt spat. Okay, that hurt but Blaine would forgive him. Blaine would forgive him because this wasn't Kurt talking. "Time to play animal!"

Without warning, Kurt lunged himself at the bed. With that sneer plastered in place he tied Blaine's wrists to the bedposts and ripped off his clothes. Delicately stripping himself, Kurt straddled the boy. "Have I ever penetrated you?" he asked. Blaine just stared at him. "Answer me you pathetic excuse for a boyfriend!"

Trembles went up Blaine's spine and he shook his head.

"Good. I don't intend to start now. You have to earn the privilege to be bottomed."

Wide hazel eyes looked up into piercing glasz, rimmed in red. Fury, hunger, desire, lust, and somewhere in the back being squashed by the bad emotions overpowering it was the love that Kurt still had for this boy beneath him.

And the next thing out of Blaine's mouth was a strangled gasp as Kurt lifted himself up and slammed down easily on Blaine's cock.

Blaine would be lying if he didn't say this was the hottest sex he and Kurt would ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine: You're making him hurt even me?<strong>

**Kurt: Blaine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I don't mean it! I love you!**

**Blaine: I know baby, I know. Shhh...we'll get through this together.**

**Artie: We're going to find the antidote yo!**

**Puck: Kurt...*weak*...I can't believe you fed off me.**

**Kurt: I can't either. I'm sorry Noah!**

**Finn: Brittany actually has brains?**

**Me: Really Finn? They're going on about more important stuff and all you have to say is that?**

**Finn: Well, yeah...**

**Me: *sighs* Yes Finn, she has brains.**

**Santana: Now we just need to figure out if you do.**

**Mr. Schue: Brrrraaaaiiiinnnsss! *lunges toward Brittany***

**Santana: Stay away from her!**

**Me: Well, apparently she has them if Mr. Schue wants to eat her. *whistles***

**Santana: That's not funny!**

**Me: Could have fooled me.**

**Kurt: THE ANTIDOTE!**

**Blaine: Yeah! We need to save my Kurtie!**

**Artie: And me!**

**Tina: And do something about Sue!**

**Me: All right guys. Reviewers, help them find the antidote before sunrise so they can save Kurt! But the only way to do that, comment and let me know who you think should be the lucky one to find it! And should we feed Sue to Mr. Schue? He really needs to feed. If you don't review, they will be unsuccessful at finding that antidote and lose Kurt and Artie - and whoever else ends up there in the process - to the world of vampirism! Bye for now!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Guess what? I'm finally back with an update for you all! Sorry it took so long!**

**Kurt: And here I was thinking you were going to stop torturing us.**

**Blaine: Apparently, she only broke to torture us in other ways.**

**Me: Hush! Actually, I was trying to figure out where to go next.**

**Kurt: Simple. Blaine finds the antidote. Blaine gives us the antidote. We live happily ever after.**

**Blaine: I like your rendition baby. *kisses***

**Me: Pfft. Too easy. Since there were different opinions on the antidote, I came up with a rather interesting idea that fit nicely. And that is why you get an update.**

**Kurt: What did you do now?**

**Blaine: Shhh...baby it's okay.**

**Me: You'll see when you read it.**

**Kurt: Please don't tell me I killed Blaine!**

**Blaine: ...**

**Me: Of course not! You don't even interact with him in this chapter.**

**Kurt: What?**

**Blaine: ...**

**Me: Precisely. Now, on with the show! Remember, I don't own anything guys. Would be great if I did!**

* * *

><p>Sue stared at the now empty cell where the teens had just been, grimacing. Though when she registered what young Burt Reynolds had said, she smirked. Slipping a hand into the pocket of her tracksuit, she extracted a bottle. The antidote. No one would get it and the vampire would win. She'd make sure of that.<p>

Taking the small key, Sue unlocked the door to her cell with her free hand and slipped out. Following the groans of the butt-chinned zombie, Sue approached Mr. Schue's cell.

She stopped in front of it and sneered at the leering creature who sought her out with one wild eye.

Grunts left Mr. Schue's mouth and Sue spat. "Shut up you ungrateful fiend!" without warning, Mr. Schue sprang at the cell door and grasped her wrist. Sue gasped in surprise. The antidote slipped out of her hand and it was lucky that the floor was dirt in this particular area; otherwise it would have broken. The bottle rolled away into the cell. Mr. Schue took no notice.

Sue fought against the zombie but it was to no avail. The zombie twisted her arm and pulled her painfully against the bars of the cell. She shrieked. The last thing she heard was his satisfying moan of brains and than, something was sinking into her head.

* * *

><p>Artie lead Finn, Tina, Santana, and Rory quietly down a hall. All of them were keeping a lookout for their friends. Puck was still unconscious and Artie was carrying him.<p>

Without warning though, the vampire boy came to a halt and Finn ran into him. "What the hell dude?" the taller boy spat. Artie threw him a glare and released one hand from Puck's form to put a finger to his lips, indicating for Finn to be quiet. The other boy shut up.

"Voices," Artie whispered. He put up a hand, telling the rest of them to stay and crept forward around a corner. Alfares was standing and talking to the little girl. Artie stayed perfectly still, intent on not making a sound and listened.

"As long as they don't find out that Sue woman has it, we will win," the vampire was saying. He was pacing back and forth and the little girl was watching him curiously. "But I'm still hesitant about trusting her. I know that she agreed to make sure that I got to keep the pale boy but there are still people of loyalty in that stupid club she's trying to disband. The Latina girl for one."

The little girl was listening, taking this all in as she watched Alfares pace. Finally, she put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Al," she said and Artie suddenly became very confused. He had never heard Ciara call the other vampire anything but daddy. What the hell was up with the abbreviated nickname thing? "If she fails, we can kill her," she finished.

Alfares looked at her and nodded his head, running a long delicate finger beneath her pale skin. "I think it's time Ciara," he said shortly.

A glimmer of a smile crossed the little girl's face and she waved a hand over herself, her height reaching higher until she was just as tall and slender as the man himself. And then, they kissed. Artie suppressed a shudder and decided he'd heard enough.

Turning from his spot, he hurried back to his friends, thankful that being a vampire meant he could do so without making a sound.

"What's going on vampire boy?" Santana asked in a whisper, noting the look on Artie's face.

Artie transferred Puck to Finn and shook his head. "Sue has the antidote. I just overheard Alfares telling Ciara so," he said. And than he realized that they didn't know who Ciara was.

"Who?" Rory managed to say. Tina nodded. Artie sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Well, I thought she was his daughter but apparently, the little girl persona was just a façade. I just saw her wave her hand and grow up. I think she's really his lover or something," he said. The five of them exchanged glances. "But Sue has the antidote. We have to go back to the dungeon."

They turned back the way they came and started immediately heading in that direction but none of them had any idea how they were going to get the antidote off that trader of a cheerleading coach. She'd sold them out. What else would she do to stop them?

* * *

><p>Sugar wished that she had gone with someone when they split up. Now she was wandering around the top level, hugging herself tightly. She was completely lost and she had no idea where anyone else was or if they were at all safe. She knew if she got out of this alive, her father would probably be pressing charges against the school for even allowing them to get into this mess. How did they get into this mess?<p>

Beside her, a door creaked and Sugar jumped, stopping in her tracks. She turned to stare at it with wide eyes. "Hello?" she spoke.

The door swung open more and Kurt stepped out of it, eyes flashing in the lightning that flooded the hall. Sugar let out a breath, feeling relieved before she remembered that Kurt had been missing and than she realized, it wouldn't make sense for him to have been severely missing and all of a sudden turn up in some room on the top floor of the house. That was too easy.

Eyes widening, she slowly began backing away, unaware of the dead end behind her.

"Hello Sugar," Kurt drew out, voice sickeningly sweet. "I always thought that was a sweet name. Is your blood just as sweet?" She stared at him in horror. "Must be pretty rich, seeing as daddy can buy you everything. Does wealth make your blood rich Sugar?"

The girl couldn't speak. She'd lost the ability. Something was very, very wrong with Kurt. The boy she had come to know would never act like this.

Kurt was smirking. He continued to advance on the girl who was slowly backing towards the dead end. He could already smell her blood and he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It was the perfect scenario for someone who was about to donate blood even if it wasn't in the proper way.

Sugar opened her mouth to let out a scream as Kurt lunged for her, pinning the girl to the wall and sinking his fangs deep into her throat. It cut the scream off. But that was all it took.

Somewhere on the other side of that same floor, Quinn dropped an old newspaper she'd been studying, hoping to pick up clues at the moment she heard Sugar scream. When it cut off abruptly, she was well aware that something had attacked the girl. Turning, the blonde former head Cheerio ran from the room she'd been in and hurdled through the halls toward the source of the sound. And when she reached it, Quinn stopped in her tracks.

Sugar's body had slid limp to the floor and Kurt was gracefully standing from her, wiping a hand across his mouth delicately.

"Hello _Quinn_," he said. Quinn's eyes went wide and she searched the hall for a weapon, grabbing a dusty candlestick from a hall table. Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You really think you're going to do much damage with a candlestick Quinny?" he asked.

Quinn didn't reply. She merely gritted her teeth and charged him down. Kurt was fast though. He caught her wrist easily, tightening his grip until he forced her to drop the candlestick. She stared up at him, green eyes meeting glasz. Oh God, was Kurt going to kill her too?

"Allow me to show you something, Quinn," Kurt said, forcing her back by shoving her wrist away. He pulled a small knife from his pocket it and slid it easily down his arm. Quinn watched in fear as blood seeped through the cut. But not two seconds later – or so it seemed – it started to heal itself.

Kurt threw his head back and started to laugh at the girl's surprise. But laughter was cut short when he suddenly collapsed to the ground and then words that sounded like the Kurt she knew brokenly split the air.

"Quinn…run…I'm not safe…go!" he forced out. He looked up at her so she saw the pleading look in his glasz eyes and she felt such sorrow. She had to help him but how? "Go! I don't want to hurt you too! I know what I can do to keep Sugar from dying but it won't be pretty!" he went on, voice growing stronger. "Find Artie. He knows about the antidote. He's likely looking for it. But be careful. He's a vampire too. Though he's still on your side."

Quinn stared at him for several seconds. "Antidote for what?" she asked.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, apparently still fighting. "To turn us vampires humans again. I can't fight it off much longer. Quick Quinn, go!" The blonde didn't need to be told anymore. She quickly turned on her heel and ran.

The boy watched her for a moment. Continuing to fight off the evil urges, he turned back to Sugar's unconscious form. Raising the knife, he slit his arms open again and hastily shoved it into the girl's mouth. Yes, it would make one more of them a vampire, but at least it would keep her from complete death. Kurt only hoped there was enough antidote to save the three of them.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared up at the ceiling, humming to himself. He was still in the room Kurt had dragged him to. After the amazing sex, Kurt had tied him to the bed and left him there, not even bothering to clothe him in someway. He just took comfort in knowing that the blankets were covering him from the waist down. His Kurt had fought through and done that, knowing that the evil power would have just left him stark naked and open.<p>

A sudden noise at the door had him jerking his head to look. Who was it? Was Kurt returning? No, judging by the slamming to get the door open, he didn't think so. Kurt had a key for the room. He'd locked it when he left.

Blaine held his breath but if someone was trying to get it, they could only be good news right? He hoped so.

A second later whomever it was succeeded. The door crashed open and two people stumbled in.

"Sam? Mercedes?" Blaine asked. His two friends looked up.

"Holy shit Blaine!" Sam cried out. "You're okay!" Blaine frowned. He didn't exactly consider being tied to a bed, completely naked, with no clothes really to wear being okay. But at least he was still alive.

"White boy!" Mercedes cried. She and Sam rushed over. "My God, who did this to you?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Kurt," he muttered quietly. Mercedes and Sam stared at him wide-eyed. They remembered that the little girl had entranced Sam into giving her Blaine. So how the hell had Kurt been the one responsible for how they were finding him now? They were definitely missing something. "He…he's a vampire now," Blaine confirmed.

"Oh shit," was all Sam could say. Mercedes moved quickly. She went to untie Blaine but to her surprise, he shook his head.

"Don't," he said. Mercedes and Sam stared at him. It was clear they were both wondering why he was trying to keep them from rescuing him. "Kurt could be back at any moment. He's already battling against the evil presence overpowering him. If he comes back and finds me gone, it might win entirely. I have to stay here."

Though Blaine wanted to go and find that antidote, he wasn't going to dare running away from Kurt. The only way he would leave him would be if Kurt let him go and told him to go look for it. Right now, he had to stay.

Mercedes placed her hands on her hips. "What do you propose we do than?" she asked sternly.

Blaine sighed. "Go find Artie. He should be with Finn, Tina, Rory, Santana, and Puck," he said. Sam and Mercedes gave him a surprised look. They knew that Finn, Rory, and Santana were missing. But Tina had run off with Mike after Puck had run off to follow Kurt's screams. And Artie was a vampire who was no longer their friend.

"Are you crazy white boy?" Mercedes said, raising a brow.

"Finn, Rory, and Santana are all missing," Sam said. "And Artie's not our friend anymore. And how Tina and Puck got in there I don't know but Puck ran after Kurt when he heard him screaming earlier and than the rest of us got split." Blaine sighed heavily, not wanting to keep doing that.

"Puck found Kurt. I know. I was chained up in the tower room where the vampire was about to rape him when Puck crashed the party. The little girl waved her hand and threw him through a wall, but not before that vampire sank his fangs into Kurt's neck." Sam and Mercedes looked stunned. Blaine went on. "The vampire told me if I could find the antidote – something that would make Kurt human again – before sunrise, I could have him back. Probably Artie too, though he didn't say that. Then he let me go so I went. I ran into Artie and told him to stay away from me. But than he revealed that his evil acts had been controlled by the head vampire. And the fact that he was free from that hold meant that…Kurt was now the head's, obviously what he had wanted."

There was a pause in the room and Sam and Mercedes sat down on the bed, urging with their eyes for Blaine to go on. So he did.

"Artie led me down to the dungeons where Santana, Rory, Finn, and Tina were being held in a cell. I don't know how Tina got there. Sue was in a cell across the way and…well, what sounded like a zombie was down the hall. But the grunts sounded like Mr. Schue…though I can't be sure." He paused again and noticed his two friends wide eyes.

"Go on," Sam prompted.

Blaine took a breath. "Artie and I told them that he was on our side and that the vampire got Kurt. I was going to try and tell them about the antidote when the door opened. Artie put on an act, opened the cell door and shoved me in, quickly shutting and locking again." He paused for another breath. "That's when Kurt showed up, carrying an unconscious Puck in his arms. He ordered Artie to open the cell door. He did. Kurt threw Puck in casually and then his eyes found me."

By this time, Sam and Mercedes seemed to be on the edge of their seats. What the hell was up with all this shit?

The boy went on. "He ended up pulling me from the cell and I shouted about the antidote to the others. Kurt led me up to this room and well, his resolve overpowered the evil for a moment and then…well, you get what happened after the evil came back. Afterward, he tied me to the bed and I've been like this ever since," he said.

"That's quite a lot," Sam said. Mercedes nodded and Blaine shook his head. He couldn't let them just stick around.

"I know you want to free me and I want to find that antidote. But I have to stay here for Kurt's sake. Both of you go look for Artie and them before Kurt comes back. Don't make me beg."

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other before both of them stood from the bed, resolved to doing what Blaine had asked of them.

"Fine white boy," Mercedes said. "But as soon as we find that antidote, we're rescuing your ass."

"Deal," Blaine replied. He watched sadly as the two of them traipsed back to the door and reluctantly left the room. Yet another sigh left his throat and Blaine turned once more to look at the ceiling. "Oh Kurt, I hope you're happy I love you." A single solitary tear trailed down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Artie was pacing outside the door leading to the dungeons. "We can't just go down there. We need to figure out how we're going to get that antidote from Sue," he said, looking at the others.<p>

Puck was still unconscious. Finn held him awkwardly in his arms. He furrowed his brow. Artie was right. They needed a plan. But none of them seemed to be able to come up with anything. The idea of Artie going down there putting the prisoners back wouldn't work because Sue already knew that he had freed them intentionally. Pretending to round up escaped prisoners wouldn't work.

An unexpected voice met their ears than. "Let me handle Sue." They all turned to see Quinn stepping out of a nearby corridor. None of them had ever felt so happy to see her but she looked ruffled and somewhat frightened. "And beware, I think Sugar's been recruited now," she added.

Tina raised an eyebrow but it was Santana that seemed to reply to Quinn first. "First off, why would sweet tooth have been recruited? Secondly, you have a plan?"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest and frowned slightly. "I was head cheerleader Santana. I know how to negotiate with Sue. As for Sugar," her face fell, paling slightly. "I heard her scream and it was cut off. I ran in the direction of the sound only to find her body, limp on the floor and Kurt standing up, wiping blood from his mouth. He was evil. But then it seemed like he was fighting something and the real Kurt told me to find you guys. He said for me to run and that he knew one way he could keep Sugar from dying but it wasn't going to be pretty."

That was all Quinn had to say for the others to get the point. They all looked at each other. "All right," Finn broke through their silence. "Let's do this!"

It was Rory that stopped them briefly. "Someone should keep guard, in case that vampire or anyone else bad comes along."

They paused for a moment. Rory had a point. Artie took a breath. "I'll stand guard. With all of you except for Puck and Quinn, the former of which is still passed out from being fed on, having been prisoner, they'll take suspicion to you standing guard. Since Puck is unconscious still and Quinn is the one who will do the negotiation, I'm the only one left."

Artie had a point and Finn held Puck out to him. But the vampire boy shook his head. Finn frowned in confusion.

"If you leave Puck with Artie, he might get questioned," Quinn supplied. The tall boy suddenly understood. He nodded his head, shifted Puck's weight and looked to Quinn. The girl nodded her head and pulled open the door. Artie watched them slip inside.

But they knew things wouldn't go as planned as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs. There was a form lying on the floor in front of a cell. They glanced at each other before breaking out into a run and speeding down the dungeon corridor.

Grunts and moans were heard as they reached the body. It was Sue. She was lying on ground and to their horror Mr. Schue was feast off a large wound in her head, through which the remains of the coach's brain could be seen.

Quinn and Tina both clamped hands to their mouths and turned away, trying not to puke. Santana paled, which was saying something for the Latina. But it was Rory that noticed the one thing that the rest of them hadn't due to the dead mutilated Cheerios coach on the floor.

"Look! That bottle must be the antidote!" he cried, pointing to a bottle that had rolled away into Mr. Schue's cell.

They all looked at each other. How the hell were they going to get that bottle without being attacked by Mr. Schue? They knew only one possible way. They needed a vampire. Artie was the only one they knew they could count on.

Suddenly, things got ten times more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt: I turned Sugar into a vampire?<strong>

**Sugar: Kurt...you...you...*faints***

**Blaine: How could you make Kurt do that?**

**Quinn: He did it to save her from death. Even though I'm sure he didn't want to do that. Anyway, we have more pressing matters.**

**Me: Yeah, like the fact that the antidote is now in Mr. Schue's cell.**

**Mr. Schue: *groans*  
><strong>

**Me: Hush you!**

**Kurt: Wait, how did the antidote get there?**

**Blaine: Yeah! What's it doing there?**

**Quinn: Apparently, Sue had it. But I don't know the details on that.**

**Artie: Yo, Sue had the antidote. I overheard Alfares talking to Ciara about it.**

**Alfares: You are a little trader!**

**Me: But you don't know that. Get out of here vampire!**

**Alfares: Make me!**

**Me: I created you! I can just as easily have someone...say Kurt...put a stake through your heart!**

**Kurt: I would so love to do that!**

**Blaine: And I would cheer you on!**

**Me: Anyway...*coughs*...if you guys want them to successfully get the antidote from Mr. Schue's cell and want Kurt to later stake Alfares, you have to review. Until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
